X & Y Legends: Return To The Trials
by XY Legends
Summary: It is a Year after Arceus called upon them to fight Archaos, the Masters are called upon once again, this time by the Leagues. They Must watch over the Trials of new Masters! But with so much ahead of these trainers, can they possibly pass the tasks ahead? or will they fall victim to the deadly trials? (Arc 2 of 3)
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Here It is, the Sequel to X & Y Legends: Ultimate Masters, X & Y Legends: Return to the Trails.**

**Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Letter.**

* * *

It had been nearly a year since the battle in the Hall of Origins between the Masters, Patriarch Legendries and Archaos. And the Masters had been living in their new home for ten months now, getting used to living with others.

The Building itself was a large hexagon, and in the very centre a massive pearly white tower stretched towards the sky and beyond, each Master had ten levels of the tower all to themselves, each level around the size of two family houses.

It was an early morning when the mail arrived, a very groggy Jesse walked out and picked it up, and everyone had quickly learnt that none of their fellow Masters were morning people, most needed at least 2 cups of coffee to get them moving in the morning, but one of them, required 3.

Jesse walked inside and past the many halls they had yet to explorer and into a room where all the Masters were found, each clutching a mug of coffee, the room itself was white in colour with a lot of food making accessories, bread makers, Poffin mixers, cookers, and microwaves along with every kitchen utensil known to mankind.

The Masters themselves were all huddled around a table nearby to a window which over looked their mountain home,

"Mail call!" Jesse said, yawning quickly, handing each of the letters to its owners, then he came across a letter with simply

_The Master_

_Arceus Tower_

_Orre_

Jesse frowned and placed the letter on the table in front of him,

"Who's that one for?" Billie asked, stammering a yawn.

"All of us by the look of it" Pierce replied looking at it,

"I bet I know what it is" Ryan growled picking up the letter and opening it, reading through.

"Is it what you thought it was?" Damien asked,

"It is" Ryan frowned passing it around the table,

_Dear Pokémon Masters, _

_As you know we now have over 12 Seats that are empty with the halls of Mastery, and as you are well aware, we run trials to try and fill these._

_It is my honour to inform you that the Leagues of the World have selected you to oversee the trails of new Masters in a week,_

_We need you to travel to the trail grounds and inspect the trails,_

_The seats that are currently available: _

_Kanto: Psychic, Ice, Steel, Rock_

_Johto: Rock, Flying, Fighting_

_Hoenn: Fairy_

_Sinnoh: Fighting_

_Unova: Bug_

_Kalos: Dragon, Fairy_

_Sevii Islands: Ground, Poison._

_Thank you for your co-operation_

_Red, Ethan, Brendan, Dawn, Nate & Diantha_

_Champions of the Open Leagues._

"We have to oversee the new Trails?" PC asked stretching

"Looks that way" Chris frowned, sipping his coffee.

"Great, we better go, no-point irritating the league more" Rowan nodded, and the Masters made grunts of agreement, after an hour they had all rushed off and gotten changed, grabbed their team and packed bits they would need.

They walked outside and saw Chris' helicopter nearby, climbing inside they took off, towards the great training grounds.

* * *

**(Three Hours Later. Location: Top Secret)**

The Helicopter touched down in a small clearing and leapt out, walking towards the massive halls, each cloaked in their Mastery colours (Plate colours) walking towards the main hall of Mastery.

As they walked inside they saw a smiling figure waiting to greet them,

"Welcome home, it is good to see you all again" She smiled at them

"Annabella" Damien walked forward and hugged her and she chuckled,

"Damien, can you let me go?" Annabella asked and Damien leapt backwards, "So you are all overseeing the trails this time?"

"Yeah, seems like payback for the Champions on us" Ryan growled,

"Well, where would you like to stay?" Annabella asked,

"We'll camp out, much nicer under the stars than in any room" Rowan shrugged, and Annabella chuckled again,

"Of course, I think you all did that during the time you undertook the trails" Annabella nodded and they walked out of the room, but she walked after them,

"I take it you have your show piece ready?" She asked,

"Hadn't given it much thought really…." Ryan replied,

"Well you have a week to set it up" Annabella told them as he walked away, leaving the Masters alone again

"We better check on the trail halls, knowing our luck the Darkness Trail is probably flooded" Pc frowned, and all the Masters rushed off checking the trail halls.

* * *

**(A Week Later: Unknown Persons POV)**

I looked up at the magnificent building in awe, the League in Kalos had noting on this building. It seemed to reach the sky and the sun seemed to sparkle off of it.

She looked over at her brother, he was yet again fiddling with this odd rock he'd unearthed while digging in Sinnoh, It seemed to power up his Pokémon and he had sworn to her that it had been calling to him, telling him where to go and where to dig.

Then again, I had also found an odd stone, it powered up my Ice Pokémon. We walked side-by-side into the massive hallway,

A women was awaiting us, a group of others figures sat there, each looking smug,

"Greetings, you must be the last two trainers, my name is Annabella, I will be your guide and advisor on your attempt at Master-ship" Annabella smiled warmly to them,

"I'm Holly" I Told her and she nodded,

"And I'm Alistair!" my brother told her,

"Holly and Alistair… got it" Annabella nodded to us, "Well these are your fellow Trainers, Alexander, Johan, Judai, Johnathon, Suzanna, Marcus, Lisa and Elizabeth"

"Hi!" Judai smiled and I nodded to him, he had brown hair and eyes and from his outlandish outfit, I guessed he was from Kalos.

"Nice to meet ya'!" Johan smirked, he had blue hair and eyes, again from his outfit I guessed he was from Kalos too.

Everyone else just grunted and Lisa seemed mutter a string of curses, she wore a black training outfit that seemed to look just like Legendary Trainer Red's outfit.

Johnathon wore a simply Hoenn training outfit, Alexander and Marcus seemed to be twins by their appearance and wore outfits that seemed to be Pyjama's.

Elizabeth Wore a long cream coloured dress and Suzanna wore a brown suit and top hat.

"So, now your all gathered here, I can explain the purpose of these trails." Annabella smiled to us, "You have all collected 40 badges from five regions or in some cases, 48 badges. These trails are to test your skills as much as the strength of your Pokémon. You will face 18 trails in all, one for each type of Pokémon in the world."

Every head was focused on her as she spoke, calmly and with regal grace, "Should you fail a trail, there can be three options, some of these trails are deadly, and we have lost twenty people to these trails in the last ten openings, however there are a few trails that you can try again, but only once. If you fail it for the second time, or the overseeing person does not allow you to try again, then you must leave, and try again next time"

"We can die?" Lisa asked and Annabella nodded,

"Indeed, though that is getting increasingly unlikely, now if you will follow me" Annabella smiled and they all walked out of the back door towards a large stage, where their guest stood next to it, "But of course, you will not be running the trails alone, there will be those that have already passed the trails overseeing them, and watching you and making sure you survive"

"There are Masters here?" Elizabeth breathed,

"Indeed, some of the best Masters I have ever overseen passing these trails, now meet them!" Annabella called and in an instant a loud song of music started to play (Pokemon Black & White Ending theme).

A Wave of water whooshed up into a mini whirlpool in the air a female figure rose out of it and she held her arms out as she landed on the ground,

A Lighting storm started to strike down as a massive bolt hit the ground a figure stood up from within the bolt, looking fierce.

A Fire burst up on the stage and a figure started to grow within and he flicked his arms and the fire died down.

A Thousand copies of the same person surrounded them and then they started falling into one, she then stood up and looked at them,

A man appeared from within the darkness and then vanished back into it, before once more reappearing in a cloud of white smoke,

A giant roar made me duck and what seemed to be a dragon made out of pure energy seemed to surge forth, allowing a figure to burst forth from them.

I saw a giant rock next to them be smashed into pieces and a figure stood their walking towards the Master,

A tree started to twist around and reveal a figure within, they walked out of the tree and stood their looking over at us.

The steel wall of the stage seemed to melt and a figure walked out before the steel once more took its form,

And finally a figure walked out of the cloud of smoke created by the darkness.

"Please welcome the Pokémon Masters that shall be overseeing your trails" Annabella smirked as the Masters walked together,

"Welcome trainers, these few weeks will be both the toughest of your lives and the most rewarding" Pc called to us

"Welcome to the Trails!" The Masters called every one of us had the same look upon our faces, we were terrified….

* * *

**Well here It is! The Masters have met them and there going up against the trails, **

**See you all soon**


	2. Chapter 2: The Water Trial

**Backness!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Trail of Water.**

* * *

The Masters awoke early the next day, looking around, the sun had barely risen above the hills and was casting a pinkish hue over the ground below, they started a fire and started to boil some water over it, each grabbing some coffee powder into a mug before returning to their sleeping bags.

"Wonder what trails will be attempted today" PC Yawned grabbing a coffee mug up and sipping it gently,

"Well we won't be battling today that's for sure" Damien replied, "So that means the Legend Trail is out"

"I Doubt anyone will want to do any trials at all, I mean you saw half of them seemed to just be here for the hell of it" Ryan shrugged, and the others made grunts of agreement,

"Who should wake them up?" Pierce asked,

"Not me, I think Annabella is going to, she always did for us" Jesse replied,

"I'm off to set up the Trail of The Mind" Billie yawned grabbing another mug of coffee as she left,

"The Trail of the Dark needs prepping too" Ryan growled as he jumped up and rushed off,

"We better go wake the Trainee's" Chris growled from his tree perch, and he leapt down, empty mug and all,

"Just don't shock them" Melissa called,

"Hey, I wouldn't do that!" Chris replied as he started to walk, though they could hear as he added, "On the first day at least…."

* * *

Half an hour Later all the trainee's were up and waiting for the Masters to arrive and as they did the Trainee's faces grew more and more scared,

"Welcome to your first day!" PC Called, "Now in your first week here you must complete at least 5 Trails!"

"Why five?" Johan asked,

"Because that is the number we have set" Pierce replied,

"But if you do not, then you will be asked to leave" PC Continued, "Unless you are injured in which case it will be taken into consideration"

"Now there are 18 Trails ahead of you, one each per type, you may take them in any order par one, the Legend Trail must be kept to last" Damien continued,

"Which Trails can we run today?" Holly asked,

"Any of them" Damien replied,

"Just inform a Master which trail you want to run and we will make sure it is ready" Rowan shrugged,

"I'm going up against the Water Trail, as an Ice Trainer it shouldn't be too hard" Holly smiled,

"Sounds like a plan" Alistair smiled and the others shrugged,

"I'll do It too" Alexander nodded,

"Well I need my beauty sleep, I can hardly become a fairy Master if I don't look the part!" Lisa called as she walked into the building.

"Very Well, Master Melissa, do you wish some aid during this trail?" Chris asked, holding out Lanturn and Rotom's Pokeballs to her, she smiled,

"More water types are always useful" Melissa took the two and gestured for the three Trainee's to follow her,

"Anyone else taking a trail today?" Chris asked looking around and the others shook their head,

"I Want to take the Water Trail!" Another called as they turned to leave, and they turned to face Marcus and they nodded,

"Very well, I shall take you there" Chris nodded, and the two began to walk away,

"The rest of you have free reign of the Castle and its many libraries" Rowan told them as the Masters began to follow Chris and Marcus towards the Water Trail.

* * *

**(Ten Minutes Later: Water Trail)**

All the challengers had gathered along with all the Masters (Minus Pierce who'd gone to fix up breakfast for the Trainee's and Masters.

All it seemed to be was two water tunnels that went down, at the bottom they could see some Pokemon down there, Chris' Lanturn and Rotom (Changed to Wash form) and Melissa's Cloyster, Gyarados and Milotic.

"Welcome to the Water Trail" Melissa called to them, "In this Trail you will be tasked with diving to the bottom of this hole in the ground, touching the bottom of it and then swimming up this exit"

"Sounds easy enough doesn't it?" Pc asked, and the four Trainee's nodded,

"Well it's a mile down and up again, there are pockets of water and Pokemon down their ready to help you return to air, however if you come up again before touching the bottom, you will fail" Melissa told them and they nodded,

"Very well, Alexander, as your name comes first, I think it should be you who takes the Trail first" Ryan nodded, and Melissa leapt into the water, using the power of the Splash Plate she swam down to the bottom, sitting next to Gyarados as more of her Water pokemon appeared, her Kingdra and her Lanturn among them, she breathed in the water, the power of Arceus transforming it in her lungs allowing her to breath as normal.

Alexander took a breath before diving into the water, using powerful strokes he pushed himself lower, Milotic following him down to the bottom of the pool,

After a five minutes he'd touched the pools base and received the nod from Melissa and began the swim upwards through the tunnel she'd pointed to, within a minute he was once again with the other Trainee's, the Masters grabbed his arms and helped pull him out of the water,

"That's, it kid, you did it" One patted him on the shoulder but he couldn't tell who.

"Alistair, your up" Damien nodded to him and he took a deep breath and leapt diving to the water, he pushed down and kept pushing down, towards the base, he had to use several of the air holes but made it to the base, Melissa nodded and pointed to the exit, he swam faster, his vision was starting to fade from lack of oxygen until he felt several arms on him, he opened his eyes again and looked around, he'd made it!

He looked around at his sister as she dived into the water, he could barely move and a couple of minutes later she popped up next to him, covered in towels like him the Masters all smiling as the final challenger jumped in…

* * *

**(Trainee POV)**

After a minute the ground started to shake and the Masters shared a glance,

"Lanturn!" One called, "Get him outta there!"

We shared a glance, surely his Pokémon couldn't hear him but then Lanturn appeared out of the water calling to him,

"Rowan, signal the Paramedics!" The Lantern's trainer called as the Masters leapt into the water minus the one called Rowan who picked up a Pokégear,

"What do you think is going on?" Alistair asked,

"No clue, something must be up with the trail" Holly frowned as she watched a few figures run full pelt towards them,

"What's going on?" a Paramedic asked,

"Theirs a kid Trapped in a between two rock falls underwater, my friends are down their clearing it as we speak" Rowan told them,

"Is there any chance for this kid?" Alexander asked, and Rowan turned to face him, the Masters face broke into a small smirk,

"One thing I've learnt with these guys is that there is always hope, as long as they have a common advisory" Rowan told him, as the water seemed to rise out of the hole, both in massive spheres, "See"

With that they watched as several Pokemon flew out of the hole and the water collapsed down , back into place,

"Melissa, can you clear the rubble, Lanturn and Rotom Will help" The Lanturn master nodded,

"I'm on it!" Melissa called as she leapt back into the water,

"I'll assist!" The Other Female Master called as she too leapt into the water,

We all turned to face Marcus only to see Paramedics crowding around him the Masters all frowning as they watched, all but two's clothes soaked.

"Time of Death 10:34" We heard a Paramedic say and we gasped, the Masters all looked away and closed their eyes, a pained look on their face,

"Return the to Library, please tell everyone what has happened, and ask the Master there to meet us at our camp" A Master dressed in Black told us and we nodded, rushing away.

* * *

**(No POV)**

"I've felt all magnitudes of earthquakes and to me that felt like none of natural causes" Damien told the Masters who nodded,

"I think it felt like an Earthquake attack" Chris told them,

"So that means that…" Pierce began suddenly appearing from no-where.

"That It wasn't a natural death, he was Murdered!" Pc scowled as they all looked towards the Water Trail….

* * *

**Ooooo It's a Whodunit! But what will happen next?**

**Find out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trial By Fire

**And have another Update!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Trail by Fire.**

* * *

It had been two day's since Marcus' murder and The Masters had put the trails on hold while contacting the league, to their great surprise they awoke that morning to the sight of Cynthia, Red and Dawn waiting with coffee on the boil for them.

They sat sipping the coffee as they explained what had happened,

"And you are sure it was Murder?" Cynthia asked,

"Undoubtedly" Damien replied, "It was caused by an Earthquake controlled by a Pokemon, but who is another matter"

"Who else is around?" Dawn asked, Red staring off into the distance,

"The Other Trainees were all with Pierce, Annabella asleep in her room, Pierce saw her as he left, other than that no-one, everyone is accounted for" PC replied yawning,

"Hmm, could anyone have slipped off and been missed?" Cynthia asked,

"It is always a possibility though a dark one" Melissa nodded

"Then until the culprit is found we shall remain around" Dawn smiled,

"Got anymore mugs?" Cynthia asked as she placed her sleeping mat down,

"In the bag" Ryan yawned as Cynthia poured herself, Dawn and Red a drink, Each having their own, Green tea for Dawn, Tea for Red and Hot Chocolate for Cynthia.

"Can we expect any more people sent by the league?" PC asked,

"Almost certainly, I think they are planning to send a small group her to keep things in order." Dawn nodded, "Misty will most likely join us, now she's passed the Gym to her sister she's working for the League, Rosa will also come as Nate and Hilbert are busy, N will probably arrive sensing the distress, May and Brendan will come to try and include Hoenn Diplomacy, and I think some of our contacts will show up with them, my guess is it will be: Melody, Bianca and Musuabi."

"And there was me thinking there would be more" Jesse smirked,

"We better open up the trails again, this time, everyone or no-one does the trail" PC told them and the Masters grunted acknowledgement, all moving as one to get ready to awaken the Trainee's.

* * *

Half an hour Later the Master and League officials had gathered all the Trainee's on the main field,

"Now, you will notice we're not alone, these fine people are here on the leagues authority and should be treated with as much respect as you give to us" Damien told them and they snickered, "Okay, maybe a lot more respect for them than us"

The Trainee's nodded and then turned their attention back to the masters,

"Now we will be running all of the Trails today, but once you have selected them, then you must all compete in them, and please remember, its you vs. the Trail, not against each other." Chris told them and they looked shocked,

"So what trail do you wish to take?" Melissa asked,

"I like the Trail of Fire!" Judai called and Johan nodded,

"Trail by fire almost" Holly smiled

"I Say we quench the flames!" Alistair nodded

"Fire it is then follow me!" PC Called and all the figures turned to follow,

"Not so quick, these Trails are private" Ryan told the league official's who nodded,

"Fine, but we'll get board if we're alone!" Dawn grumbled, starting to pout,

"Alright, I'll keep you company, but you gotta keep me sane!" Damien replied as he grabbed onto Chris' arm,

"Fine, lets go back to camp, I feel the need for more coffee!" Chris sighed, and in a millisecond Damien, Cynthia and Dawn had vanished, calling to him from camp, he shared a glance with Red before they calmly walked towards the camp.

* * *

**(Trail of Fire Hall)**

The Room was circular with 10 fireplaces around the wall and a door, above these fireplaces were archways where the Trainee's and Masters stood,

Holly was standing in the room,

"Welcome to the Trail of fire, around you will see 10 fireplaces, where soon 9 fires will burn, one will be a fake, your Trail is to walk through the fake and avoid being burnt but the real fires. Each time the position will change, so do not rely on where the last fire was burning" PC Called from above as the 10 fires burst into life,

Holly turned around and around looking at each fire, then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she walked upon the spot where the fire grew, in an instant 9 fires dyed out and then Holly looked around.

"You have passed!" PC Called and Holly looked up smiling, she rushed up to the top floor and watched as the next person passed, and then another, and another before Alistair arrived in the hall, she watched as he looked around, exactly as she had done and then walked, passing through the hologram.

She cheered as he rushed up and smiled to her,

After a couple more minutes the last trainee had arrived and they looked over at the Fire Master,

"Congratulations, you have passed the Trail of Fire" PC told them and they nodded,

"Now we shall run the Trail of Water for all those who didn't run it a couple of days ago, PC, can you find Chris And Damien, we want us all to be here to ensure no aftershocks" Melissa told Pc who nodded and jumped out of the tower, all the Trainee's ran to the side and watched as he fell…

Only to release a (Shiny) Charizard at the Last minute, and pull up, flying towards a clump of trees,

"That was awesome!" Holly called,

"That was being a show-off" Melissa grumbled as they climbed down the tower heading towards the water trail area,

**(Ten Minutes Later: Water Trail Zone)**

The Trainee's all gathered, with the Masters and League Representative's (May, Brendan and Ethan had all joined them)

Ethan was busy trying to get Red to train him/Autograph something or battle him, May and Brendan were flirting, Dawn was reading her Pokedex in a tree (Upside down) and Cynthia was sitting with her head in her hands as she tried to hold in the laughter of the scene before her.

The Masters were all gathered (Minus: Chris, Pierce, Damien, Melissa, Billie and Ryan who were all in the challenge, Billie having created an odd bubble around them to protect them and allow them to breath.

"Ok, Go!" PC Called and Holly, Alistair and Alexander stood to the side, watching as their fellow Trainee's dived in and then remerged a few minutes later, they smiled as one of the Masters came over and joined their little group,

"So what are your types?" He asked

"I'm an Ice Trainer!" Holly smiled,

"I'm tough as the Rock!" Alistair nodded,

"And I'm trying to be a Fairy Trainer, Dragon's are too powerful" Alexander smiled, "What about you Master….?"

"Rowan" Rowan told them, "I'm the Unovian Steel Master"

"How long did it take you to pass the trails?" Holly asked,

"About two weeks in all, though I know of few people who ran them all including the Legend Trail in just one day" Rowan told them,

"One day!?" Alistair asked wide-eyed, "Who?"

"Well there's five of them, The Fire Master, The Electric Master, The Dark Master, The Dragon Master and The Psychic Master" Rowan told them sitting on the grass,

"Wow, they must be powerful…" Alexander said in a quiet voice,

"Hmm? Oh we all are powerful… but those five…. There the toughest of any of us" Rowan nodded, watching as the Last Trainee was pulled from the water and his fellow Masters appeared, being launched out of the water, all but one landing on their feet.

"Damien, this is no time for a nap!" Billie scolded as Damien climbed up, frowning, he started to mumble curses under his breath.

"Well done, You have all no passed two Trails, That of the Water and Fire, but 16 more still remain, and those two a couple of the easiest Trails" Ryan told them, "So, where are we heading next?"

* * *

**(The Most Ancient Hall of Origins)  
**

A Silent figure stood looking down at the world, she smiled as she watched two humans passing a trail of Mastery,

"Mother?" Another Voice asked, "Have you found another Child?"

"No Dialga, I have found two" Arceus replied, smiling widely. Turning back to the world, determined to watch her favourite Children walking with her new children...

* * *

**Scene!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**That was just confirmation that TWO trainee's will defiantly survive, but the others are all fair game for death... **


	4. Chapter 4: Trial of Ground

**And here the Next Trial! **

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Trial of Ground.**

* * *

"I think I'd like to go up against the Trial of Ground!" Lisa told the Masters who shared a glance before nodding,

"Very Well, but be warned, this is the Most Deadly Trial of all… and we have no way to aid you in this trial" Damien told them and they walked to patch of tree's where a small trapdoor awaited, Damien leant down and opened it,

"oh and Alistair, you'll need to watch your cuffs!" Pierce called

"Down you all go" Billie nodded, and everyone filled down, followed by Cynthia, Dawn, Red, Ethan, May, Brendan and Misty (Who'd seemed to join the group from no-where).

* * *

The Room they descended into was almost pitch black, it was only due to PC's Charizard that there was any light at all, they could see only the Masters and a door.

"Welcome to the trial of Ground!" Ryan called, "In this Trial, you will have to make it from one side of the Earthen hall to the other, but beware, the ground slabs before you may move, collapse or have objects collapse onto them, so you must have constant vigilance!"

"So, Alexander, would you like to go first or last?" PC asked looking over at the hall,

"First" Alexander nodded and the Masters gestured for him to walk through the nearby door, and as he did they followed behind,

* * *

Ten minutes later one of the Masters poked their head around the corner and called for the next one, both Alistair and Holly had waited back along with Elizabeth, now Alistair had to take the Trial, he walked into the room and gasped,

It was brightly lit and seemed to go on forever, he saw patches of earth seemingly floating in the air and each seemed to move on its own, he gulped and then walked onto the nearest one,

"Good luck kid!" Rowan called, and he smiled, the Masters were behind him, they'd done it so it couldn't be that hard,

He jumped onto the next one and it started to tilt, so he quickly leapt onto a ledge, only for a slab of wall to appear and try and push him off, he leapt onto another patch of ground and smiled only to feel this one shaking, he jumped again and kept jumping, and as he saw one of the slabs vanish ahead of him he gulped, he'd fall into the pit at this rate, then he saw it,

By angling himself a little he could try and grab the slab and swing himself up, so he threw his weight and managed to grab hold of the slab, climbing up he noticed a rock above about to fall, he looked around, taking a step back he leapt onto safety and turned to see a few of his fellow trainee's there, along with a couple of Masters,

"Nicely done, a good clean run!" The Fire Master nodded to him,

"Did you?" He asked, but he was to out of breath to finish the sentence,

"We did run the trial, just to test it was working properly" Melissa smiled to him as he saw Cynthia, Dawn and Brendan appear,

"That Trial looks impossible, yet we have seen it done a many times" Cynthia commented,

"The Trials are supposed to look impossible, but each has an easy way of being done" Melissa replied,

"The next one is running the Trial, she looks terrified" The Fire Master commented and Alistair turned to face Holly as she leapt from plinth to plinth, he held his breath as she did exactly as he had done and arrived at safety, he pulled her into a hug they smiled,

"We passed!"

"You did, that trial is the one we were most scared of losing people on, well this one and the Trial of steel, even Pokemon Masters fear these two" Melissa smiled as she saw that the final Trainee was now on the Trial, then he smile dropped as a rock started to fall directly atop of Elizabeth,

"Watch out!" Melissa screamed and in an instant Elizabeth started to panic, turning around wildly until the rock collapsed onto her, knocking her out, leaning dangerously close to the edge.

"Wait here!" The Fire Master called and within seconds all the Masters were on the Trial floor, rushing to the space where Elizabeth lay.

But it seemed as if they had got to her too late, because she started to fall down, In a second Charizard and the Fire master had dived down the pit followed swiftly by the Psychic Master and the Electric Master.

Everyone held their breath as Charizard, Billie and Chris all rose out of the hole, Elizabeth in Charizard's arms,

"That was close!" The Dark Master sighed as he leapt onto the safety area, followed by the other Masters,

"Almost too close" Billie nodded sighing as Elizabeth was placed down onto the ground,

"But congratulations to you all, you have passed the Ground Trial!" Damien told them and they cheered,

"I think that three trials is enough for today, so please return to the castle, while we take Elizabeth to the medics" Jesse told the trainee's who nodded,

"Catch you later!" Holly called to the Masters who smirked, flicking a hidden switch to open the exit (Where the Trainee's guessed the League representatives had come from),

"Bye kid" Rowan nodded, as he picked up Elizabeth and walked towards the exit followed by the other Masters, but Pierce spared one last glance around the hall before leaving, hoping he never had to see it again.

* * *

**(5 Hours Later: Master's Camp)**

The Masters were all gathered together, the league representatives off eating with the trainee's and Annabella,

"So who's your favourite?" Damien asked, sipping some Hot Chocolate.

"I quite like Lisa, she has a sort of way about her" Ryan replied,

"I'm not so keen on her" PC Replied, frowning.

"I think that there are two to defiantly watch, so far their runs have been very clean and quick" Chris smirked from his tree,

"Don't you ever sleep on the ground?" Billie asked,

"Nope, I lived in a tree for years so this is where I sleep now!" Chris replied, throwing a berry from the tree at Billie, missing spectacularly but almost hitting Ryan.

"Fine, Zapdos Jr." Billie smirked and Chris poked his tongue, happy that they were all alone.

"Well you do keep nagging Damien about using his Shiny Flygon more, SF!" Chris smirked,

"Oh you did not!" Billie called leaping up trying to scramble up the tree, meanwhile PC, Damien and Ryan were all laughing hard,

"Maybe we should all have code names!" Jesse called and everyone nodded,

"Yours is defiantly Ruby, cos you keep staring at PC's Ruby Necklace!" Damien called,

"Oh yeah, well we all saw that picture of you playing with that Kalosian Pokémon Honedge, Dragon Knight!" Jesse called,

"That's an awesome name!" Damien cheered, "and I remember back when Billie hypnotised my Dragonite, PC had to keep dancing out of the way, Dancing Dragon!"

"Noooo!" PC Called, "I Want something fire related!"

"Too late DD!" Damien called,

"Hang on… I think in the Arceusian Language, Dark is something like Ryoku…. Maybe that should be yours Ryan!" Pierce called, And Ryan laughed,

"Sure… and you keep nagging Alistair about his cuffs…. Cuffs Alister!" Ryan called and everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey Rowan, didn't you grow up riding Rapidash's?" Damien asked,

"Yeah so?" Rowan asked,

"Rapidash is your name now!" Damien smirked, as Melissa grabbed a Truffle out of her bag to make into Truffle tea,

"Melissa!" Jesse called, "Your Truffles cos of all the truffle tea you drink"

"Fine!" Melissa growled,

"isn't Grass something Like Kyran?" Ryan asked,

"Nah, its Khro!" Pierce replied,

"There you go Sam, or should I say Khro!" Ryan smirked, and everyone shared a glance before bursting into laugher, each looking at one another and laughing even harder,

"What's going on?" Dawn asked as she walked into the glade and they all turned to look at her before bursting back into laughter,

"Someone must have put silly juice in their drinks… " Ethan told her as they continued to laugh, like the dysfunctional family they were…..

* * *

**And done…**

**No idea where that last bit came from, but those are the admins each character is based off of, hope you liked!**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Mind and Metal

**Back! **

**Have another chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Of Mind and Metal.**

* * *

The Next day the Masters, Trainee's and league representatives were to be found at the Trial of the Mind, Billie standing in front of a large door,

"Welcome to the Mind Trial, I will not say what lies behind this door, but know this, If you pass this Trial then the others will be easy" Billie told them and opened the door for the first (Alexander) to enter the hall.

After ten minutes a much paler Alexander left the room and Billie smirked, "Well done, Alistair, your up"

Alistair nodded and walked through the door, it slammed shut and he looked around, the room beyond was dark, though somehow he could make out every inch of it, he walked deeper into the room, noticing it seemed to be just a box, no features at all.

He thought he heard something behind him and turned on the spot, but the room was empty, he frowned but continued his walk into the room, then he heard a loud bang, he turned around, but the whole room was empty, he frowned again.

He kept looking around as he walked deeper into the room. Then he saw it, movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned, yet met with just empty darkness, he was starting to panic. He then took a breath and turned to face forward, but in front of him was a giant Arbok.

It seemed to be eighteen times the size of a standard one, he dived backwards,

"Where'd they find you?" He asked as the Arbok tried to strike again,

Fear was rippling through him as he kept jumping backwards as he grew more and more terrified.

Then he realised, this was the test, he had to beat fear, he stood still as the Arbok tried to attack again, only to pass through him and vanish, the door at the end opened and he rushed towards it, leaving the room.

* * *

**(40 Minutes Later)**

Billie opened the door for the Last time and Holly walked out of the room, she was white as a sheet but with a simple tap on the wrist from Alistair she was back to normal,

"Well done, you have all passed the Trial of the Mind!" Billie called and smiled as the trainee's nodded,

"Now then, we shall move on" Rowan nodded,

"I think we should go on the Steel Trial" Lisa smirked and everyone nodded, walking off.

* * *

Ten minutes later they arrived at another trap door, Rowan knelt down and picked up the door, turning around as he did so,

"Now I shall warn you, this trail is not one of speed or Skills, but logic, if you cannot master that, then you shall perish!" Rowan told them, "You all have learnt from a Pokedex wielder, so you must take the Pokemon National Dex entry and find the result, though if you are wrong, you will die"

"Holly, your up first" Chris nodded and she walked down into the room,

She walked into the room and looked at the wall, there was three separate trap doors on the floor and they were labelled,

1, 2 and 3

She then turned to find Rowan behind her,

"Now, here is your first problem, I have Mewtwo's number divided by Gravelers, what is the result?" Rowan asked and Holly frowned looking over at the spaces on the floor, she knew Mewtwo was 150 But was Graveller 50 or 75?

She took a breath and walked onto the 2 space,

"The answer will now be revealed" Rowan told her, pressing a button on his watch and 1 and 3's trap doors opened, leaving Holly safe from the spikes beneath.

"Well done, Question two. Klang divided by Voltorb and then divided by Charizard" Rowan told her and she nodded, Klang was 600, Charizard 6… and Voltorb… was either 101 or 100… she knew it had to be 100 for it to make a whole number she stepped on the 1 space and then nodded, the two other doors fell down.

"Well done, now your final problem, Pikachu add Diglett multiply Venusaur divide Graveller" Rowan told her

She frowned and then tried to figure it out, it took a couple of minutes and then she walked onto the 3 spot, closing her eyes as the two trapdoors next to her opened and she breathed a sigh of relief, walking out of the room, she nodded to her brother and he smirked,

"No telling them the answers, the questions are always the same" PC told Holly who nodded. She walked to stand over next to Melissa who patted her on the back,

"Nice one, we need to more Female Pokémon Masters" Melissa smirked and Holly nodded,

"Yeah, I can see by this group of Masters that there's more guys than girls" Holly smirked as she watched Billie as she talked to Ryan, Damien and PC.

"Indeed, Billie and I are a couple of the few Female Masters, not many of them can hold their own against most of the male Masters, but I think that you can handle it, if you like I'll help you, teach you some secret tactics" Melissa whispered,

"Really?" Holly asked, eyes glowing,

"Yep, plus it will allow you to have a hint on each of the trails, I think your brother is being trained by Damien" Melissa nodded,

"I'd be honoured to" Holly bowed and Melissa smirked, looking over at Chris and Damien, both nodded as they turned to hear a scream of horror, every Master's eyes snapped together and they divided down to the trail where Rowan stood, very pale, one hole covered in red as the body of Suzanna lay there, unblinking, unmoving…

Dead.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed... sorta...**

* * *

**Fears and Types:**

**Alexander: **

**Fear: Ghosts**

**Type: Psychic**

* * *

**Alistair: **

**Fear: Snakes**

**Type: Rock**

* * *

**Holly: **

**Fear: Death**

**Type: Ice**

* * *

**Johan: **

**Fear: Loss (Family)**

**Type: Dragon**

* * *

**Judai: **

**Fear: Loss (Friends)**

**Team: Fighting**

* * *

**Johnathon: **

**Fear: Storms**

**Type: Ground**

* * *

**Lisa: **

**Fear: Rejection**

**Team: Bug**

* * *

**Elizabeth: **

**Fear: Defeat**

**Team: Fire**

* * *

**Sums Of the Steel Trail.**

**Sums: **

**150/75 = 2**

**(600/100)/6 = 1**

**((25+50) x 3)/75 = 3**


	6. Chapter 6: A Seires Of Dark Pits

**Backness!**

**Have a new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Series of Dark Pits.**

* * *

It had been two days since Suzanna had failed and died, and the Trials had been stopped until Cynthia, Dawn and Melody had slapped (nearly) all the Masters until they agreed to resume them, they knew to try and get the most dangerous ones done first.

With that they had walked to the field to find most of the trainee's in fierce battle, Judai and Johan were fighting Lisa and Alexander, though Alexander looked as if he'd rather be anywhere than fighting beside the hot tempered Lisa.

"Flygon use Stone Edge on Volcarona!" Johan called and the rock attack blasted Volcarona backwards, defeated,

"We won!" Judai smirked and Johan high fived him,

"DAM IT!" Lisa growled, "if you had missed I'd have won that!"

"Doubtful" Alexander muttered as he walked to sit under a tree, not noticing the Masters standing to the side.

"Greetings Trainee's, we will be taking you to the trails now, first the Trial of the Dark" Ryan called to them and every head turned to look up at them, even the Masters had to admit they looked run down, most hadn't slept in two days and been busy filling out paperwork and other details.

"You guys look awful" Holly told them and they nodded grimly,

"Yeah, but there are still trials to run" PC nodded as they all began to walk towards the massive pit where the trial of the darkness awaited, they saw a small ladder down into the pit and Holly climbed down, and in an instant the ladder seemed to vanish in the darkness as the hole above her vanished, she couldn't see anything in this darkness, it seemed as thick as a tree trunk.

_"Holly" _a voice called in the shadows and she turned to face it,

"Master Melissa?" Holly called,

_"You are weak"_ another voice called and Holly spun to look in its direction,

"Master Ryan?" She asked,

_"You will never join us, you are weak"_ Melissa growled and Holly spun to face her,

"But you said…!" Holly protested,

_"We laugh at you behind your back" _another voice smirked, and she recognised it immediately, Billie's voice.

_"We mock your Pokémon , We mock you" _Ryan told her,

_"You will never be strong enough to hold the title of Master_" Billie sneered,

By now Holly was in tears, then she remembered what Melissa had told her before she had entered the trial, _"The Shadows often play tricks on you" _

She smiled as she rose, "I will become strong enough, I will become a Master, and I will beat this Trial!"

In an instant the light returned as did the Ladder, she saw Melissa, Billie and Ryan standing at the top nodding to her,

"Well done Holly" Ryan nodded to her as he pulled her out of the hole,

"Thank you Masters" Holly smiled to them all as she walked over to the other Masters, PC, Chris and Damien welcomed her into the huddle as she watched her brother descend into the chamber,

"That Trail is terrifying, you did well to get past it" Damien told her and she nodded,

"I felt very scared down there, the Shadow's played tricks on me" Holly admitted,

"Indeed, this Trial is a nasty one, but once you know its all a trick, its easy to pass" PC told her, Chris seemed to have fallen asleep leaning up against a tree, they turned to see the League representatives watching the trial while Cynthia was creeping towards them,

"WAKE UP!" Cynthia called at once and Chris seemed to leap 10 feet in the air before he turned and glared at her,

"I'll get you for that!" He called and in an instant they were out of sight and all that was left was a couple of dust clouds.

"He'll never change" Damien sighed,

"Nope" PC Agreed, "Hang on, isn't he in trouble… I'd better get some Popcorn"

"What's going on?" Jesse asked as he walked over

"I think Chris is in trouble, and I have Popcorn!" PC smiled,

"Oh cool!" Jesse smiled, "What for?"

"I think he's chasing Cynthia, so in all likelihood, its about to blow up in his face" PC replied, picking at the popcorn which seemed to have appeared from no-where.

* * *

**(30 Minutes** Later)

Chris and Cynthia still hadn't returned when the last trainee reappeared from the hole, a lot paler for the experience of the Trial.

"Maybe we should stop Chris or Cynthia next time they try and irritate each other" Ryan suggested,

"What, and miss out on scintillatingly wonderful battles like the one that's probably going on?" PC asked,

"Even so, we should head to the Electric Trial, if Chris isn't there we should send out a search party armed with Spades" Billie shrugged as the group walked off towards the Electric trial zone, which was only five minutes away.

As they approached they saw two figures already there, one figure seemed to be standing at attention the other was standing at ease, hands behind his back,

"So Cynthia didn't kill you yet then?" PC asked,

"Not this time" Cynthia smiled and Chris smirked,

"Well I'm sure you'll have to try harder next time" Chris replied,

"Oh I will" Cynthia smiled as the two of them seemed to measure each other up.

"Anyway, there is a trial to get on with" Pierce smiled as the two figures nodded,

"Welcome to the Electric Trial below you must learn when to strike out and fast, but to know when to you must face a vastly superior foe" Chris smiled as he took a Pokéball off his belt and threw it down the hole, "That's right you'll be facing one of MY Pokémon in this trial"

Every (Non-Master) head seemed to look at one another, wondering what the Pokémon below could be,

"Alexander, you're first" Chris told him, as he gestured to jump down the hole, Alexander jumped and a storm of thunder flew out of the hole, Chris walking to the side to look down, even as the Electric attack surged around him.

After ten minutes Alexander appeared behind them, breathing very heavily.

"Alistair, your up" Chris told him and Alistair jumped down the hole, as Holly once more watched Electricity poured out the hole.

"This trial was always a dangerous one, Chris is very lucky to be immune to the Elecrical attacks his Pokémon launch at him" Melissa told Holly, who nodded as she saw he brother reappear a few minute later,

Holly and Melissa watched as all the others took the trial and then it was her turn, she leapt down the hole and then looked around, an electrical grid was sending off the attacks against the sky and she smiled, looking around to find the Pokémon, then a Thunderbolt knocked her out of her concentration, she leapt backwards and avoided it, then she saw it,

Eelektross, the only Electric type without a weakness, she frowned as it started to charge another attack, she leapt behind a rock as it was frozen solid and she rush to the next one, which melted under a Flamethrower,

"You're a Nasty one, aren't you?" Holly said out loud, "Mamoswine, lets go!"

With that the Massive Mamoth like Pokémon burst forth and charged at Eelektross which avoided the charge and instead sent off a Giga Drain, combined with Mamoswine's head first hit into the wall, Mamoswine wouldn't be much good,

"Return!" Holly called and frowned, "Cloyster, use Icicle Spear!"

In an instant the Pokémon appeared and sent its attack at Eelektross, which shot a Flamethrower at each spear, melting it, It then charged an Thunderbolt, but rather than attacking at Cloyster, it aimed at Holly.

Holly covered as the attack zoomed towards her, ready to end her life….

* * *

**Scene! **

**Hope you enjoyed, see you all soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Shock with Fairies

**Back with more Master action!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Fairies Spark.**

* * *

Holly cowered, but the attack never touched her, she looked up and standing in front of her, was Chris.

Rage was all that was visible in the Electric Master's eyes,

"Eelektross, what are you doing, you only attack Pokémon, never hit a trainer!" Chris growled and Eelektross shot of another Thunderbolt at Cloyster,

"That's better" Chris nodded as he vanished into the shadows, Holly breathed in and then turned to face Eelektross,

"Ok so I need to take you down, but how…." Holly frowned, watching Eelektross as it shot a Thunderbolt against a rock nearby,

"That's It!" Holly smirked, rushing against a wall and running up it,

"Cloyster, use Shell Smash!" Holly called and in an instant it speed up and powered up.

"Now Cloyster, again used Icicle Spear!" Holly smiled and Cloyster sent off the five spears of Ice at Eelektross, which sent forth more Flamethrowers against it, though one made it through and hit into Eelektross, who relaxed at once before sending flamethrowers at torches in the wall, showing an exit, it nodded to the exit as it jumped out of the hole.

Holly turned to the exit and climbed up the small hole, finding herself at the surface again she walked over the group who rushed over and most congratulated her, while the Masters were crowed around Billie, who was holding her head in her arms,

"What happened?" Holly asked,

"Nothing, we will be with you shortly" Damien scowled, "Return to the castle, we will summon for you when the Fairy Trial is ready"

Once the students were out of the way, Billie rose to look her fellow Masters square in the face,

"What did you see Billie?" Ryan asked,

"Death" Billie told them, "Link hands and I shall show you what I saw"

The Masters shared an hesitant glance before linking hands, each of them looking over at Billie in an instant they felt there eyes fall closed as visions of what might be was shot into their head,

* * *

_*Vision*_

_The World was dark but the Masters could easily see 11 figures tied up and men all around them, odd new Pokemon standing with the men, _

_"My Lord!" A Figure in the darkness called and as they walked into the Light, the Masters could see no face, the man wore a massive iron Mask over their face and ripped and torn black clothes seemed to hide all of their skin, "Your most loyal servant calls for you to hear me" _

_"**My Child**" a creepily familiar voice called and all heads turned up to see Archaos, Arceus below him, clearly defeated, "**I hear you"**_

_"My lord, I present a show for you, those who foiled your rising and their… protégées" The Masked man called to him, "Now to show you our strength, we shall strike them down, none shall oppose you this time…. My Generals, Pokemon prepare your most powerful attack… Aim…."_

_"And Fire…..!" _

_*Vision End*_

* * *

With that the vision cut out, and all the Masters fell backwards, each looking at one another,

"W-was that us?" Pierce asked and Billie looked over at him,

"Unless Archaos rises again and someone else stops him, then that was undoubtly us. But from what I can tell from books on Future reading, it is not certain to happen, we could die before that, or after, but that is one of the many visions I have seen" Billie replied,

"So It might not come to pass after all" Chris smiled and Jesse breathed a sigh of relief.

"Indeed, though that is clearer than any vision I have ever had before, but that can just be because the others did not include myself, or any of you guys, they were things like Red's wedding to Yellow or other such nonsense that may never happen" Billie replied,

"We should get to the Fairy zone, I know what Pokemon we should have face them" Rowan smirked, as they rushed over to the Trial zone, PC sending of a flick of pure fire into the air with the power of the Plate that dwelt within, signalling the Trainee's to come over and make ready,

* * *

**(45 Minutes Later)**

The Masters and Trainee's had all gathered, looking at a great iron gate behind them,

"Welcome to the Trial of Fairies, behind this door is one of the Most Dangerous Wild Pokemon in the world, you as a team, must defeat it!" Damien called, and then the gate swung open,

"The Hall is ready for you" Melissa told them as the Masters vanished in a flash of darkness,

"Lets go see!" Judai called as they ran inside the Trail hall, looking around they saw the Masters standing up on a plinth that seemed to blend into the rock, giving them a look of floating in the air,

They then heard it, a massive roar and all turned to face…. They paled as they looked upon the Massive pokemon before them,

"It can't be!" Johan called,

"The Master of Time!" Alistair smiled, "Dialga!"

With that the Dialga roared again and they saw the Masters smiling slightly, they instantly knew they were in trouble.

* * *

**(With that Masters)**

"Excellent Idea Rowan, this Illusion Dialga will make them work for it, especially as it has all the power of the real thing" Damien smiled,

"I doubt that" A new voice told them and they turned to face a tall man in blue and grey robes, "I bet I could beat him with one fell swoop of my Claw"

"I'm sure you could, being a Patriarch and all" Melissa chuckled,

"Indeed, I am eager to see these new children The Mother keeps on about" Patriarch Dialga told them,

"What of Palkia and Giratina?" Damien asked,

"The Mother bound them to the hall due to them fighting on in Kanto a couple of days ago" Dialga chuckled, "She had to send Latias to quell it and then to drag them back to the hall"

"That would have been entertaining to see" Rowan smirked as he tried to imagine it, only to see out of the corner of his eye, they Trainee's had started to engage the Illusion Dialga.

"It has begun"

* * *

**And there we are…. **

******Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fairies and Freinds

**Back**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Fairy and Friends.**

* * *

The Masters watched as the Trainee's sent out a Pokemon each, Alakazam, Kingdra, Lucario, Flygon, Volcarona, Glaceon and Tyranitar. They smiled as they watched attacks zoom at the Dialga illusion, which shrugged them off and launched a Roar of Time at them,

"Remember, Dialga Is a superior opponent, work with one another to conquer it!" Ryan called,

The Trainee's looked among themselves, and in an instant, they began working as one,

"Kingdra, Use Outrage!" Johan called,

A Roar of Time was launched at Kingdra, but in an instant a barrier from Alakazam blocked it so that Kindgra's attack could get through.

The Masters nodded but then a frown appeared on their face as they saw Alistair and Holly along with Glaceon and Tyranitar holding back, they watched as the two trainee's picked up an object from their bags,

* * *

"Are those….?" The Patriarch Dialga asked

"They can't be" Damien added,

"The Icicle Plate!" Rowan exclaimed,

"And the Stone Plate!" Melissa gasped,

* * *

"What are those?" Judai asked the two siblings, their Pokemon sending off attacks to distract the giant Dialga.

"Strange artefacts that empower Ice and Rock types" Holly told them,

"Wow, I think those might be Plates of Arceus herself!" Alexander told them,

"Really?" Alistair asked, as the Plate in his hand started to glow,

"What's happening?" Holly asked, looking over at the Masters when more lights began to appear,

* * *

"Deep Joy…." PC growled, "Must our Plates react now?"

"I guess so" Jesse frowned as their eyes began to change to the colour of their Plate and the light continued to burst forth from their skin.

* * *

"We need to finish this quickly!" Lisa growled and the Trainee's nodded,

"Aura Sphere!" Judai called,

"Blizzard!" Holly smiled, holding up her plate

"Stone Edge!" Alistair added, holding up his plate like his sister

"Outrage!" Johan called,

"Psychic!" Alexander said,

"Earthquake!" Johnathon ordered,

"Volcarona, Bug Buzz!" Lisa added,

The Attack blasted at Dialga and the Masters nodded,

"It is time, the Trial has been passed, show them who they have been fighting really" Billie told them and Ryan smirked as he flicked his wrist and the Dialga illusion faded to reveal Zoroark, Flygon and Espeon,

"What in the…?" Johan asked,

"Well done, the Fairy Trial has been passed" The Masters were suddenly at the Trainee's side, Dialga following them,

"Thanks… wait who is that?" Holly smiled to the Masters and then pointed at Dialga,

"I am the Master of Time, Dialga" Dialga replied,

"Yeah right" Lisa smirked looking at Dialga, "if your Dialga, then I'm a murderer"

"If you would permit me?" Dialga looked over at the Masters who smirked and nodded, before Dialga flicked the robe around and in a burst of light, he stood looking down at them, in Pokéform.

"Impossible!" Alistair called as in another burst of light, Dialga resumed human form.

"Good, now run along small things, I need a word with your teachers" Dialga told them and the trainee's ran off, leaving Dialga and the Masters alone.

"The Mother would like a word with you, back in the Hall" Dialga told them,

"It would be rude to keep her waiting" Damien nodded and in an instant a hole in space and time opened and Dialga gestured them to walk through.

* * *

**(The Most Ancient Hall of Origins)**

The Masters fell as they arrived in the hall, looking around to see the Hall a bit fuller than they were used to, Dialga strode past and was greeted by an angry looking Palkia and Giratina, Arceus was entertaining Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie by creating small orbs that floated into the air and then popped sending gold dust dancing around them.

"Children, please let your Patriarch's out, the council will now begin" Dialga told them and they all withdrew a Pokeball throwing it to reveal their Patriarch in Pokéform before in bursts of light they turned into Humans,

Mew was short and had long pink hair that touched the floor, she had brilliant blue eyes and seemed to be almost childlike as she ran off to play with the Lake Guardian's, she wore a Pink robe that covered her whole body

Darkrai was tall and dark, his black hair seemed to absorb light around him, he had red eyes and wore black robes, walking over he met up with Cresselia and she slapped him, before starting to resume conversation. Latios had a slightly dulled blue hair and eyes, he walked over his White robe flicking around him, he found a girl with Pink hair and eyes and they began to chat.

Zapdos had Yellow and Black hair and a Yellow robe, before he could look around, two Patriarch's had dragged him off. Meloetta stood still her Green hair flowed and she walked gracefully towards Arceus, she wore a Pink and brown robe that seemed to shimmer with every movement

Keldeo was shorter than most and had red hair with black eyes, he spotted three more figures in the room and rushed off, his blue robe whisking around him. Entei was tall and regal, he had long white hair and a red robe, he looked over at Suicune who also had long flowing white hair and a blue robe and they walked into the crowed to try and find someone.

Celebi was short like Mew but had Green hair and Pink eyes, she (Like Mew) rushed to Arcues' side watching the dust dance. Registeel had grey hair and eyes, he stood tall and walked into the room as two figures appeared from the portal behind him,

"Wow, Every Patriarch must be here!" Melissa smiled, looking around,

"Indeed, Arceus' must have planned something" Zapdos reappeared free of the two other Patriarch's,

"Who were those two?" Ryan asked,

"Arti and Tres" Zapdos replied, growling slightly,

"Did you call Zap?" the Two patriarch's walked over, one had long pale blue hair and eyes, along with a White robe, the other had red and yellow hair with Orange eyes and robe.

"Why can you not leave me alone for ten minutes?" Zapdos asked,

"Because, you're our brother!" Articuno replied, sticking out her tongue,

"Yep, and you'd get bored if we ignored you" Moltres added,

Zapdos gave a look of distain to Chris as he rushed off into the crowd,

"So, You guys and Gals must be new Patriarch's, so…" Moltres spoke up looking at them,

"Arti, Tres leave them alone" Arceus appeared from no-where, "They're human, but bare my plates within them"

"Human!?" a new voice thundered, "as A Guardian or Arcues' I must destroy you!"

"Groudon…. No!"

* * *

**And scene!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Council of Creation

**Back**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Council of Creation**

* * *

Groudon leapt at the Masters, his red hair was enraged his blue eyes full of malice,

"Hydro Pump!" Melissa called and raised her arm a beam of water flew at the Human Groudon, this attack surprised him and he leapt backwards,

"How are you doing that?" Groudon asked,

"Forgive ol' Grouchy Groudon, his human speak isn't as clear as the rest of us" A new voice spoke and a tall women walked out from behind Groudon, she had long blue hair and red eyes along with a Blue robe, "Kyogre, Mistress of the Sea at your surface"

"Leave I alone Kyogre…." Groudon growled walking away as another few figures walked over, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno leading the group,

"How in the name of Arceus' did you summon a Hydro Pump?" Articuno asked,

"Arti, leave them, The Mother will explain everything shortly" a tall women told them, she had blonde hair, Orange eyes and a cloak that seemed to sparkle every colour of the raibow,

"But I wanna know NOW!" Moltres complained and Zapdos smirked,

"I highly doubt Ho-Oh will tell you anything, Mew might though" Zapdos told them and then the two of them rushed off, "That will keep them occupied for a while!"

In an instant, Articuno, Moltres and Suicune were launched towards the Masters ducked, watching as Mew and a taller, older looking teen walked behind her,

"Thanks Twoee!" Mew smiled and the Older teen frowned,

"Those three need to learn some manners, and I was only too happy to deal some out" The Older replied, he had medium length Purple hair and grey eyes, along with a Purple cloak.

"Who is this Mew?" Billie asked,

"I am Mewtwo, Master of Psychic Type Pokemon." Mewtwo replied,

"You were created by Team Rocket right? I read about it on Cinnabar Island before it was destroyed in that Volcano eruption" Billie told him and Mewtwo nodded

"Indeed, I was lucky enough to find a kind Trainer to look after me, he released a few years ago, when he climbed a Mountain for some special training" Mewtwo replied, "Though I do miss that human drink. The one with dried leaves mixed in hot water and then some milk"

"You mean tea?" Rowan asked,

"Is that what human's call it?" Mewtwo asked, "it is very good"

"Next time we meet I shall make sure to bring you some" Billie replied,

"Lord's, Ladies, Children, please gather, we have some important details to discuss" Arceus called and everyone walked into a massive room were a long table awaited, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina took the seats at the very top of the table.

"Children, please sit near to us" Arceus called and the Masters nodded, sitting in the next chairs close to Arceus and the Creation trio,

"Now Please welcome Lugia and Ho-Oh, and their children, Raioku, Suicuine, Entei, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres" Arceus called, while this group entered, all the others they'd met in the hall or caught took their seats, nodding to the Masters.

Lugia had medium Blue hair and white eyes, he also wore a pale blue robe that covered his body, Raioku's Long white hair seemed to spark with electrical Energy and his Amber eyes reflect the power of the world.

"Now the Creator's of Hoenn, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza" Arceus called,

Rayquaza had medium length Green hair tied in the middle, he had yellow eyes and green robes.

"The Masters of Ideals, Truth and Emptiness" Arceus smiled,

Zekrom had Black hair and Yellow eyes that seemed to spark with fury, he wore a black robe that covered his full form, Reshiram had White hair and Orange eyes that seemed to spark with fury, she wore a white robe that covered her full body. Kyureme was dressed all in grey that matched his hair perfectly, he also had white hair that was of medium length.

"A duo of the Regi Quartet" Arceus smiled, as Registeel and another figure walked into the room,

Regigigus had Long white hair and eyes that seemed to see everything for just as it was, he also wore white robes.

"The Master of Victory" Arceus smiled,

Victini had Orange hair which was spiked up into a V shape, along with Pale Yellow eyes and wore Orange robes,

"The Four Swords of Justice" Arceus nodded as they walked into the room

Terrakion had short Brown hair that seemed to stand out against his Orange eyes, but match his Light brown robes. Vizirion's grey eyes watched everything at once, her long flowing green hair seemed to touch the floor, much like her green robes. Colablion wore a Grey robe that seemed to match his eyes along with his pale blue eyes.

"And finally a long lost brother of ours, Genesect" Arceus smiled,

Genesect had purple hair and red eyes which seemed to be full of rage but calm at the same time, he also wore a purple robe.

"Welcome Brothers and Sisters of the Hall" Arceus smiled to them all,

"I would like to enquire why there are Humans sitting at the table, and worst of all, Pokémon Trainers" Kyureme told Arceus,

"That will be revealed shortly" Arcues smiled, "but for now, I would like to welcome three new additions to our family, Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde."

Xerneas was short and looked in the mid teens she had black hair that didn't seem to match her Blue eyes, but they did match her Light Blue robe. Yveltal too seemed to be in his mid teens, he also had black hair but had black eyes, which didn't match his red robes. Zygarde like his brother and sister had black hair, though he had Yellow eyes and Green robes.

"Welcome, please sit" Ho-Oh called to them in a motherly tone, and they joined the table, looking over seeing the Masters,

"Its them!" Yveltal smiled, "Hi Guys!"

Every eyebrow in the room robe and the Masters rested their forehead against the table, sighing deeply,

"and while we're adding members to this council, I would like to add my new children, these Humans recently not only battled my brother but survived and won against him, absorbing a Plate each" Arceus smiled again looking at the Masters,

"They hold plates?" Groudon asked,

"Impresssssive for onessss sssso young" Rayquaza hissed, "If the mother thinksssss you worthy, then I do not dissssagre"

"Nore would any of you who saw them in battle" Zapdos replied,

"You didn't see it Zap!" Moltres replied,

"I was part of the battle, you may have noticed my absence from meetings for the last 14 or so Cycles, It is because I like my Father, Lugia before me, was raising a child, you see him before you today, among his only equals" Zapdos smirked,

"Oh so this is the Thunder Child?" Lugia asked looking down the row at the Masters,

"Enough, we can coo over them later" Arceus said in a mothering tone, "But I also wanted to tell you this, they have powers much like you"

"Powers?" Damien spoke up ever since walking into the hall,

"Indeed, some of yours has happened already and you did not realise it" Palkia replied, "Breathing Water not air, Visions for the Future and commanding the sky and storms among them"

"I wished to introduce them to you all, they are the Children of Arceus, Protectors of Earth and vanquishers of Chaos" Arceus told them all, "and if you ever see one of them, I wish for you to stop by and see them, I'm sure they wouldn't mind it, but do not do it if they travel with any other human that is not currently in this room, Patriarch's existence must be kept secret"

All the heads nodded and then Mewtwo looked around at them, "Mother, I have had the vision…."

"What news?" Arcues asked,

"They plot to kill your children, but they have just slain another" Mewtwo replied, leaving very confused looks to be shared around the table.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Ghost of a Chance (Part 1)

**And another Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A Ghost of a Chance (Part 1)**

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since Mewtwo had revealed the plot to the Masters and they were getting ready to leave the hall,

"I do wish you would stay and Master your powers, but as you admit, there are those in deep need of you" Arceus told them,

"If we do not go now, then more may die needlessly" Ryan told them and Arceus smiled,

"That is the only answer a son or daughter of Arceus could give" Latios smiled as the Masters Legendary Pokémon once more turned into Pokéform and the Masters walked towards the stairs which dropped them off near to the main hall, as they looked around Cynthia came running up to them,

"Where in the name of Arceus have you been?" Cynthia scolded them

"We were summoned to the Hall, what has gotten you so riled?" Chris asked,

"You need to see it to believe it" Cynthia replied, and the group rushed into the massive building, and walked down a twisting corridor, arriving at a door they knew all too well,

"Annabelle?" Melissa asked quietly, as Ryan and Damien pushed the door open, they all took one look into the room and then turned away, not being able to bear what they could see,

"Who would do this though?" Cynthia asked looking around at the group,

"We know who did, now to deal with them. Keep everyone inside, it will get a little… Stormy" Chris told Cynthia who nodded,

The Masters then turned and walked out of the building, walking towards the training fields.

* * *

**(The Training Fields)**

The group of trainee's sat there looking among themselves,

"So did Champ Cynthia say anything?" Alexander asked,

"Nope, just sent us here to await the Masters" Johan replied,

"Wonder where they are?" Holly added,

"Probably running scared from our power, I mean we each beat a Pokémon from one of the supposedly most powerful of them" Lisa smirked,

"Really?" A Voice floated on the wind and every head turned to see the Masters standing there

"Your back!" Alistair jumped up, "What's happening?"

"There has been another Murder, and now, we're here to bring in the culprit" PC scowled, looking among them

"One of us is the Killer?" Alexander asked,

"Indeed, Isn't that right" Billie looked among them, "Lisa"

Every head snapped to look at Lisa and she smirked, "So you finally caught me"

"We'll deal with her, you guys step back" Melissa told the other Trainee's as the Masters walked towards her,

"One thing you never picked up on though, I only pretend to be a Pyschic trainer to avoid suspicion" Lisa chuckled darkly, "My lord advised this, but now you fight the Champion of Archaos!"

With that six Pokémon burst forth, Golurk, Gengar, Chandelure, Spiritomb, Shedinja and a strange sword and shield hovering in the air,

"What in the name of the Mother is that?" Billie asked,

"Say hello to Aegislash, a Particularly formidable Pokémon from the Kalos region, where my lord begins to command his forces once more" Lisa smirked, "and even more so when you consider my lord has blessed all my Pokémon with a fraction of his power"

"We beat your Lord, so a fraction of his strength won't do anything" Pierce smiled,

"I know, which is why I will use this to make it even more powerful" Lucy smiled holding up two objects, one a ring upon her arm and another, a Plate of Arceus, "Meet the Mega Ring and Spooky Plate!"

"A Plate of Arceus!" Holly called,

"We can deal with it" Sam replied,

"Let's Max out the power!" Chris smirked, "Zapdos I need your thunderous Power!"

"Mew, Your needed my friend!" Billie called,

"Latios, Lets speed into battle!" Damien called,

"Darkrai, Time to spread the Darkness!" Ryan called,

"Meloetta, Let's sing a song!" Pierce smiled,

"Entei, Flame on!" PC Called,

"Suicune, We need your speed!" Melissa called,

"Keldeo, Your sword is required!" Jesse called,

"Registeel, Rollout!" Rowan called,

"Celebi, Time to duel!" Sam called,

The Trainee's jaw fell when the Ten Legendary Pokémon appeared next to the Masters,

"So you call mere Pokémon to battle me?" Lisa smirked,

"Mere Pokémon?" Entei roared, "We are Patriarchs!"

"Children of Arceus unite, when I'm done with all of you, I'll bring my Lord back once again, and this time he'll crush your hall and its Lord" Lisa smiled,

"You'll have to get passed us first" Damien smiled as the Master's eye colour changed to that of their plate,

"Now Attack!" They called as one as the Pokémon readied their attacks,

Entei began glowing red as he prepared an Eruption,

Zapdos flew into the air and started to absorb electrical energy for a new attack,

Celebi began gathering the Earth's power for a Seed Flare,

Keldeo revealed his Sword as he prepared his Sacred Sword attack,

Latios began channeling a Dragon Pulse attack from deep within,

Darkrai accessed his pure Darkness to summon forth a dark attack,

Mew began to build up a Psychic wave,

Registeel lowered his head readying for an Iron Head,

Suicune began glowing as he made ready a Hydro Pump,

Meloetta began to sing, getting ready for battle,

"Go!" The Masters urged their legendaries and they attacked, each zooming into one of the Ghost Pokémon; Zapdos, and Celebi aiming for Spiritomb; Keldeo and Meloetta for Aegislash; Entei attacking Shedinja; Suciune, Registeel and Latios going for Golurk while Darkrai and Mew aimed for Chandelure.

Spiritomb came close to falling, while Aegislash was launched backwards, Entei burnt Shedinja's Focus Sash, Golurk was knocked on its back but stood up once more, though Chandelure fell.

"How did you manage to hit Aegislash with Fighting and Normal type moves?" Lisa scowled,

"A little trick we know" Chris smiled as his Rotom appeared next to him, it held up a small berry,

"My Sitrus Berry!" Lisa growled, she then turned to see a small object attached to Aegislash.

"Say hello to the Ring Target" Chris smiled, "A Little item that reverses type immunities, I mainly use it to battle Ground types, but this works just as well"

"They were just a delaying tactic, so now you face Gengar, or should I say, Mega Gengar?" Lisa smirked as she pressed the button on her Mega Ring, Gengar bursting into light.

* * *

**And cliffy!**

**Can the Master beat an Archaos infused, Mega Pokémon empowered by a Plate of Arceus? **

**Find out soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Ghost of a Chance (Part 2)

**Backness!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: a Ghost of A Chance (Part 2)**

* * *

The Light died down and the Masters stared, The Pokemon stood before them looked hardly anything like Gengar, he had three feet balancing it out, a superior smirk upon its face, red evil eyes and seemed to be more devil like.

"Meet Mega Gengar, The Ultimate Ghost Type Pokemon!" Lisa laughed, "And with it empowered by Archaos and Arceus' Plate, you cant hope to beat It!"

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick on Aegislash!" PC Called, "We can defeat your other Pokemon, then focus on your Mega Gengar!"

"Aegislash, Use Kings Shield!" Lisa smirked and Blaziken was stopped just before he hit Aegislash and was blasted backwards,

"Blaziken?" PC asked rushing forward,

"PC watch out!" Damien called, "Latios, cover fire!"

Latios started to fire off Psychic attacks at the Ghost Pokemon while PC helped Blaziken to rush back to the Masters sides,

"We need to deal with this head on, Chris think you can keep them busy from above, draw them apart?" Ryan asked,

"Sure, Zapdos its play time!" Chris called as he rushed forward, Zapdos picking him up in its claws, he swung upon its back,

"PC, Damien, Me and Billie will try and keep that Mega Gengar Busy" Ryan told them and the Masters nodded,

"Pierce, Rowan, Jesse, Melissa and Sam" Ryan continued, "Get rid of those Ghosts!"

"Right! Charge into Battle!" Ryan called and they rushed forward, but stopped as Lisa started to laugh,

"Do you think that my Lord would send me here with only Six Pokemon?" Lisa asked, chuckling, "Rise my army of Ghosts!"

In an instant well over seven hundred Ghost types appeared from no-where,

"I'll fight the horde, you guys focus on Archaos' empowered Pokemon!" Chris called down like thunder, as Zapdos and he flew off towards the Ghosts, sending bolts of thunder ahead of it.

"Entei, use Fire Blast to distract it!" PC called as Entei blasted it backwards, in retaliation it sent a Dark Pulse back at Entei, but Darkrai flew into the way to take the attack, it sent a Dark Void attack at Gengar, who avoided the attack, and sent off a strange circular attack at Darkrai, Mew took the attack and sent off a Psychic attack at it, which sent it flying. While in the air it was hit by Outrage which sent it flying downwards.

"That it you four, keep it going!" Ryan called. As he turned to watch the others fighting the Ghost's fiercely, then he saw Aegislash get ready to attack Jesse from behind,

Ryan was about to call out to him but a Dark Pulse knocked him off balance as Aegislash attacked down.

Only to be Knocked backwards by a ramaging Garchomp, they turned to see Cynthia standing there, the other league representatives, along with Alistair and Holly,

"Your not planning on leaving me out of this battle are you?" Cynthia asked as Garchomp returned to her side, the League representatives (Hilda, Nate, Herbert, Rosa, N, Melody, Ethan, Red, Misty, Bianca, May, Misubi and Brendan) that had joined them each drawing out a Pokeball/Greatball.

Hilda sent out Serperior, Rosa sent out Lucario, Melody sent out Slowking, N sent out Reshiram, Herbert sent out Zekrom, Nate sent out Kyureme, Ethan sent out Typhlosion, Red sent out Pikachu, Misty sent out Gyarados, Bianca sent out Emboar, May sent out Blaziken, Misubi sent out Zebstrika and Brendan sent out Swampert.

Zapdos swooped down and let Chris off, "If you permit me, It would do best for me to control the sky battle"

"The Tao Trio is yours to fight with" Hilbert, N and Nate assured him and the three leapt into the air with Zapdos and Chris following behind, N threw out another Pokeball where Vanilluxe Appeared while Nate and Hilbert sent out Arcanine and Samurott.

"Anyone else have any flying types?" Cynthia asked,

"Four Legends will be enough!" Chris called as Zapdos when chasing a Dusknoir that was aiming for Billie.

"Fine with us!" Ethan nodded as he rushed towards another group of the Ghosts that were trying to attack the rear of the Masters,

* * *

Holly and Alistair looked around, the Masters were fighting at the front holding the line, each sending Legendary Pokémon into battle, the League members were fighting at the back holding the enemy.

They then looked up to see Zapdos swooping around chased by a two dozen Ghosts which Chris sent off Thunderbolts at them and they were followed by the Tao Trio.

"What in the name of Arceus do we do?" Holly asked looking around as a Gengar bounced passed, chased by Cynthia's Togekiss.

"We need to fight!" Alistair told her,

"Our Pokemon aren't strong enough for this!" Holly replied,

As soon as she had finished this, everything stopped and Holly and Alistair looked around a women walked towards them,

"That is where you are wrong child, you are strong enough to fight" She told them,

"But…" Alistair started,

"You have your Plates, bond with them become like the Masters before you" she smiled, "Become their brother and sister in bond, fight with them will all of your might"

"How do you know so much of us?" Alistair asked,

"That is for me to know and you to find out soon enough, young one, now the world resumes itself…. Oh and tell Red to watch behind him" She smiled vanishing as the world resumed around them.

* * *

As they remembered her words they turned and saw a Mismagius closing in on Red,

"Red, behind you!" Alistair called and he turned at once, Pikachu sending a bolt of Thunder at it, Red turned to face them and nodded, a small smirk upon his face as his Charizard flew over their heads.

They took the Plates from their bags and exchanged glances, knowing that the women spoke the truth, they took a deep breath as Lisa walked towards them,

"Give them to me!" she roared rushing forward,

"We Call to the Power within the Plates, we bond them to our very souls!" Holly and Alistair called and two lights started to glow, one light brown and the other pale blue, the Masters all turned to watch as the Plates faded into them, the light started to emit from them, the light bursting around them.

"No!" Lisa screamed, "I will summon my Master, if it's the Last thing I do! Rise again with the Power of Ghosts!"

In an instant the fainted Ghost Pokemon became fully healed along with all the injured ones healing all wounds.

"Let Battle re-begin!"

* * *

**Scene! **


	12. Chapter 12: A Ghost of a Chance (Part 3)

**And another chapter! Just a small Warning.**

**There will be bad language in this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Ghost of a Chance (Part 3)**

* * *

The Masters all sighed as they watched their defeated foes rise again and restart the fight, Zapdos almost becoming overwhelmed at the amount of Ghost that flew towards it, but it reared backwards sending off Thunders towards it.

"N, might I borrow Reshiram for a while?" Nate asked and N nodded, "DNA SPLICE!"

In an instant, Reshiram and Kyurem started to fuse into one,

"Say hello to White Kyurem!" N and Nate smiled as White Kyurem burst forth, "Now use Freezing Burn!"

With that the attack was sent towards the many Shedinja's which were instantly knocked backwards before they charged towards White Kyurem.

"Forgot that Shedinja can't be hurt by ice?" Lisa laughed,

"Nope, just getting you close enough to do this!" Nate called,

"Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!" Hilbert called,

"White Kyurem, Fusion Flare!" Nate and N called and the two attacks empowered one another, Fusion Bolt went zooming towards the Horde of Sableye's that were about to swarm Garchomp, while Fusion Flare aimed at the Shedinja's, who were to close to avoid being hit with the attack, in droves they fell to the earth where the Masters were trying to defeat Aegislash and Mega Gengar, all the rest had been defeated again, but they were all weakening, even the Patriarchs were getting tired.

In an instant they all picked up their Communication devices from their pockets and put it In, ready to see if they could all attack one target as a team.

"Chris, can you hold off Aegislash with some lighting?" Ryan asked as he avoided a Sucker Punch aimed at him,

"I'll give it a go, but I have a few Ghostees on my tail" Chris replied as Zapdos flew down letting Chris off as he continued to fly around, keeping the Ghost's busy,

"With the Power of the Zap Plate, I command the storms!" Chris roared as a storm kicked up from no-where, he sent Lighting against the Aegislash which came charging at him, "Eelektross, Keep him entertained!"

Eelektross burst forth and sent a Flame Thrower attack at Aegislash, it responded with Protect and Eelektross continued to fight, while Chris sent Thunder against any Ghosts that tried to attack the Trainers or some that tried to escape,

* * *

"Now you two children, give me your plates, or I kill you and take them" Lisa told Holly and Alistair who faced her, she had her Golurk behind her with Spiritomb nearby.

"How about we keep them!" Alistair frowned, "Lets rock this with Regirock!"

"Lets chill it out with Regice!" Holly called as the two Regis' appeared and made ready for battle.

"Regirock, use Stone Edge on that Spiritomb!" Alistair called,

"Regice, use Ice Beam on Golurk!" Holly added and the two Siblings two Regi's began to fight the Archaos' blessed Pokemon head on.

* * *

Cynthia smiled as she looked around, everything was turning in their favour, The Masters were managing to face Mega Gengar while Chris danced around Aegislash while Eelektross attacked it from behind, Holly and Alistair were easily able to face Lisa and her two pokemon and the League Members were busy dealing with the Ghost horde behind them, she then saw a sort of transparent darkness floating above them,

"What in the Name of Arceus is that?" Cynthia called, and as every head turned to look at it,

"It can't be!" Sam called as it became less transparent, forming a Black Orb, though you could still see through it, showing that the creature within was strong enough.

"Archaos, we beat you once, now we'll do it again!" Ryan roared as a wave of darkness slashed at the orb, cracking it,

**"Ah, the Chaos, it feeds me, Fight mere mortals, fight and Free me!" **The Orb called,

"Not today you evil creature!" Rowan called, "Now Billie!"

Billie smiled as her eyes turned luminous Pink and a massive portal appeared, sucking in all of the Ghosts.

"No, my lord help me!" Lisa called,

**"You failed me Champion" **The Black orb screeched,

"No my lord, it was them, they interfered" Lisa called pointing at all the trainers,

**"All of you shall die!" **the Black Orb roared sending Judgement attacks against all of Masters, they turned powerlessly as the attacks slammed into them, sending them flying backwards.

As the Masters crashed down their Legendary Pokemon turned around, sending off their most powerful attack, blasting the orb into the portal as it closed, leaving the League representatives alone with Lisa, The Masters, Holly and Alistair.

"Are they alright?" Ethan asked, as Cynthia, N, Holly and Alistair rushed over to the Masters,

"Their out cold, Archaos got a good hit in on them" Cynthia told them, "Can anyone help me carry them to the Medical wing, and someone Grab that bitch before she escapes"

In an instant Nate and Hilbert had grabbed Lisa as she tried to struggle against them.

"My lord will come for me!" Lisa scowled as she was dragged off.

"I'll go and call for some new Masters, just in case those guys don't wake up, maybe my cousin will come, doubt it" Cynthia smiled thoughtfully, as Hilda and she walked off to try and contact some more,

Ethan turned to face Holly and Alistair,

"You two, come with me" Ethan said in a formal tone, walking towards the building as the two shared a glance before rushing off.

* * *

**(The Most Ancient Hall of Origins) **

Arceus stood in the middle of the hall, she had her children awakening around her, as the Masters appeared in spirit form in-front of them,

"What is going on?" Jesse asked, looking at his transparent body.

"I called you here, my children, separating your essence from your mortal body" Arceus replied, "You still live and you can stand here while your body waits below, while you are here, you will be training to Master your powers, they can explode at times if not Mastered soon"

"There are two more down there, Trainers bonded with plates" Ryan told Arceus who smiled,

"Indeed there are, but they must wait, they have something they must do before Mastering their powers, I will hold off their powers" Arceus replied, "You shall all return to the Grounds of the Mortals when you have all Mastered your powers"

"Thank you Mother, when do we begin?" PC asked,

"As soon as you are ready" Dialga smiled.

* * *

**The Training would be boring as anything, so we're skipping it. **

**But we will be picking it up straight after their finished.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Legend Trial (Part 1)

**Have a chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Trial of Legends (Part 1)**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the fight against Lisa and her Ghost army and the Masters had been in the Medical wing for the whole time, having many visitors during the time, none more than Holly and Alistair who came to visit them everyday.

After three days the League had called three new Masters to cover until the Masters recovered, during that time all but one of the Trials had been run and all that remained to take on the last one was Holly, Alistair, Judai and Johan.

It was another day for the League to check up on the Masters, this time it was Misty who would check up on them, and as she walked into the room, she found them all sitting up, trying to figure out where they were.

"Your awake!" Misty smiled as they looked around them,

"Misty, how long have we been here?" Melissa asked,

"Two weeks" Misty replied,

"And the Trials?" Sam asked,

"All that is left is the Legend Trial, Elizabeth, Alexander and Johnathon crashed out in the Grass, Fighting and Rock trials" Misty replied, "The others will all be delighted to see you up, they hate the three Masters drafted in to cover you"

"We'll do the Legend Trial" PC Replied, getting up as a fire burst up around him, as it died down PC was in his Master Outfit.

"Indeed, I think it will be good for us, wait where are our Pokemon?" Damien asked,

"Waiting at your camp" Misty replied,

"I'll get us there, Misty, you might want to cover your eyes" Billie replied and Misty covered her eyes as in a massive flash of light, they all vanished.

* * *

**(The Masters' Camp)**

In a flash of light they reappeared, all wearing their standard outfit and in a millisecond, had their pokeball's in their hand, they turned heading towards the main building instead of towards the trail field's.

After ten minutes they arrived in a deep part of the Castle and saw a massive coliseum below them, they also saw Holly waiting them in the Coliseum.

"So she's an ice Trainer, which of us shall be the Trail Master?" Ryan asked,

"I will, Charizard, Typhlosion, Entei" PC replied,

"Cool, what of Alistair?" Chris asked,

"I'll do it Melissa replied, "Kingdra, Gyarados and Suicune"

"Judai?" Damien asked,

"I'll do it" Billie replied, "Espeon, Alakazam and Mew"

"And Finally Johan." Ryan added,

"I'll try" Damien smirked, "Dragonite, Flygon, Latias"

"Then we are done, the rest of us shall wait in the watching chamber, darkening the window so no-one can see in" Pierce replied, as they walked up stairs while the four chosen Masters walked down a flight.

* * *

**(An Few Minutes Later)**

Holly waited in the room, she then turned towards the door as it opened, looking up at the viewing gallery where Alistair, Judai and Johan waited, smiling at her, almost cheering her on,

"POKEMON MASTER TRAINEE" A booming computerised voice called, "YOU HAVE PASSED 17 TRIALS, NOW COMES THE HARDEST OF THEM ALL, THE LEGEND TRIAL, NOW LET IT BEGIN!"

In an instant a figure had appeared over at the other side of the hall,

"Master PC!" Holly called as she smiled and PC nodded,

"Hello Holly, welcome to the Legend Trail" PC replied, walking closer,

"Where is it?" Holly asked,

"I am here" PC replied,

"What do you mean?" Holly asked,

"Your Legend Trial is me" PC replied, drawing out a Pokeball, "You must defeat three of my Pokemon before I can best six of yours"

"Now go Charizard!" PC Called as he sent out his shiny Charizard,

Although surprised Holly drew out one of her Pokemon and released her Abomasnow to counter as suddenly it began to hail.

"A four times weakness, are you ready Holly?" PC asked smiling,

"Always" Holly replied, "Abomasnow, use Blizzard!"

The cold attack flew forward and hit into the Charizard, which shrugged it off,

"Charizard, use Fire Blast!" PC ordered and the attack flew and hit into Abomasnow, defeating it in one hit.

"Return" Holly called, "Glaceon, your turn!"

"Glaceon, use Shadow Ball!" Holly smiled, "Then follow it up with an Ice Beam!"

The Shadow Ball was launched and it clashed with Charizard, but before it could recover, Ice beam slammed into its wings and it came crashing down to the ground, defeated.

"Well done" PC smiled, "Not many can get passed Charizard, but now you face something entirely different, Typhlosion, Fire up!"

"Glaceon, fire another Shadow Ball!" Holly called and it hit into Typhlosion,

"Typhlosion, show him your true power, Blast Burn!" PC Roared and the Ultimate Fire attack burned through Glaceon, knocking It out.

"Such Power…." Holly breathed, "Mamoswine, Your turn!"

"Mamoswine, use Earthquake!" Holly called and a massive Earthquake ripped towards Typhlosion, which was knocked backwards, almost defeated.

"Typhlosion use Fire Blast again!" PC called, and the attack flew forward,

"Counter with Blizzard!" Holly called, and the two attacks met, and defused each of them.

"Typhlosion, Blast Burn again, show him true Power!" PC Called and the attack was blasted towards Mamoswine, which managed to just take the attack,

"Earthquake Mamoswine!" Holly smiled, and with that Mamoswine managed to best Typhlosion.

"Two for Two, not bad, you still have my last to deal with" PC smiled, "Entei, show her your Roar!"

With that Entei appeared and looked over,

"Entei?" Holly asked, she had first-hand seen the power of this Pokemon and was not keen on fighting it.

"Entei, use Flame Charge!" PC called and Entei rushed forward, defeating the massively weakened Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine, you did great, return" Holly smiled, "Regice, Your turn!"

"Entei, another Flame Charge!" PC called,

"Regice, use Stomp as Entei passes!" Holly called and as Entei ran passed enflamed, hitting Regice it stomped on the ground sending Entei crashing away,

"Now Regice, while it's unable to block, Ice Beam!" Holly called,

"Counter with Flamethrower!" PC replied calmly, and the fire attack easily beat down the Ice one and engulfed Regice,

"Regice, use Protect!" Holly replied, and the attack seemed to be folded back on itself,

"Entei, use Fire Blast to break through the Ice!" Pc called and the attack zoomed through the barrier and hit Regice, which was knocked onto its back,

"Return Regice, you've done all you can!" Holly told it, "Jynx, your turn!"

"Entei, use Iron Tail!" PC called and Entei slammed into Jynx, sending it flying.

"Jynx, use Psychic!" Holly called Jynx sent a Psychic wave against Entei and it held firm.

"Entei, another Flame Charge!" PC smiled, and Entei rushed to where Jynx would land and hit into it, knocking it back again and again, until it fell down, defeated.

"One left" Holly said, "Beartic, its your turn!"

"Entei, finish this with Fire Blast!" PC Called and It zipped forward, hitting Beartic, which swayed for a moment before standing tall,

"Beartic, this is our last hope, Use Sheer Cold!" Holly called and the ice attack flew at Entei, before it hit into him, knocking him out in one.

"You did it" PC breathed, "Well done, Pokemon Master Holly, Ice Master of Kanto"

* * *

**And there it is, each of the battles will be a chapter.**

**So hope you enjoyed**


	14. Chapter 14: Trial of Legends (Part 2)

**Another Chapter Time!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Trial of Legends (Part 2)  
**

* * *

Holly jumped for joy as she left the Arena, PC turning and walking away, an Amused Damien awaiting her,

"Well, that went well" Damien smirked,

"I've been out cold for two weeks, its expected I'm a little out of it" PC replied, as he walked past.

Damien turned to see Johan walking into the arena, "My turn" Damien smiled as he walked into the Arena.

"Hello Johan, it seems its come to Dragon Master Vs. Attempty Dragon Master" Damien smirked, "Three on Six sounds fair enough to me"

"Go Haxorus!" Johan called,

"Flygon, time to fly!" Damien called, as he sent out his Dragon.

"Haxorus, use Sword Dance!" Johan called,

"Flygon, use Dig!" Damien called and he jumped underground,

"Haxorus, Use Sword Dance once more!" Johan smiled, as Flygon attacked from below and injured Haxorus.

"Flygon, Speed Form 1" Damien smiled as Flygon reared up and flew, Launching Outrage after Outrage against the Haxorus.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Claw!" Johan called in a panic, but Haxorus was far too slow to hit Flygon, as it relentlessly slammed attacks into it, until Haxorus, collapsed defeated.

"Return, Go Flygon!" Johan called, "Flygon, use Outrage!"

"Flygon, Outrage!" Damien smiled, and both Flygon's flew forward, slamming into each other, one collapsed down in an instant and then its trainer smiled,

"A critical hit, boosted by my Draconic influences and type, I won" Damien smirked as his opponent returned Flygon.

"Go Kingdra!" Johan frowned, his temper winning through.

"Flygon, use Sandstorm!" Damien smiled and a massive sand storm wiped up.

"Kingdra, Use Ice Beam!" Johan called, as the ice attack flew forward, a cloud of sand seemed to surround Flygon, protecting it, "How?"

"When you've had enough time to train your Pokemon as I have, you'll be able to counter any move, like my Flygon just did" Damien smiled, "Now Flygon, lets show him your Thunder Punch!"

From out of the Sandstorm, Flygon appeared and slammed his fist into Kingdra, before retreating into the Sandstorm,

"Kingdra, use Hyper Beam, tear through that Sandstorm!" Johan called, and a massive beam of light slammed into the sandstorm, managing to get to Flygon but not doing much,

"Flygon, Outrage once more!" Damien called as he flew forward, slamming into Kingdra,

"Now its close, use Ice Beam on its wing!" Johan called and the attack hit into Flygon, sending it crashing to the ground, defeated.

"Impressive Power, but not enough to defeat this, Say hello to my Knight, the Dragonite!" Damien smiled as his golden Dragon appeared, roaring.

"Kingdra, use Ice Beam!" Johan smiled,

"Dragonite, Flame Thrower!" Damien smiled as the attack hit the ice attack, burning through it, landing on Kingdra.

"Now Kingdra, Use Dragon Pulse!" Johan smiled,

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Damien smirked and his Dragon leapt forward, slamming into the weakened Kingdra, absorbing the Dragon Pulse and adding it as more power to his Dragon Rush and defeating Kingdra.

"Return, Go Altaria!" Johan frowned, "Dragon Pulse!"

"Dragonite, Dragon Rush once more!" Damien smiled, as Dragonite rushed forth once more absorbing Dragon Pulse and slamming into Altaria, sending it crashing against a wall, defeated.

"N-n-no Way!" Johan frowned, "Go Salamance! Outrage!"

"Dragon Rush!" Damien called and the two Dragon's charged forward, one hitting into the other, both weakening, "Now Dragonite, turn and use Hyper Beam!"

With that Dragonite turned around in an instant and sent off a Hyper Beam right at the exposed skin of Salamance, defeating it.

"Last Pokemon" Damien smiled returning his Dragonite, "I think its fair if I use my last pokemon too, so Dragonite can get some rest"

"Go Dragonite!" Johan called, and a Green Dragonite burst forth, star's glittering around it.

"Latios, your up!" Damien smirked, clearly not bothered by the Dragonite in front of him.

"Dragonite, Outrage!" Johan called,

"Latios, its time, Use Draco Meteor!" Damien called and boosted by the Soul Dew, Draco Plate and typing the attack flew into the air, the Meteor's came crashing down and slammed into Dragonite, which crashed into the ground, defeated.

"I'm sorry Johan, but this time, you have failed the Legend Trial, and you shall not earn the title of Pokemon Master, but there will be another trial's soon, so make sure to train for them" Damien told him as he walked out of the room, Damien turned and walked Past Pc,

"It seems I was able to win" Damien smirked,

"Shut up Dragon Brain!" PC Scowled, "or I'll get my Volcarona on you!"

"I'm sooo scared, anyway, who's up next?" Damien asked Poking his head out of the door to see Judai walking into the arena,

"Your Up Billie, we're counting on you!" PC Smiled as Billie appeared from no-where in the middle of the Arena.

* * *

"Welcome Judai, you will be facing me today" Billie smiled, "Espeon, Come on out!"

"Scrafty, time for Battle!" Judai called, "Scrafty, use Crunch!"

Billie stood there and watched and Espeon jumped into the air, avoiding the attack and sending an Hyper Beam back at Scrafty.

"How did you do that?" Judai asked,

"I guess you don't know the great thing about Espeon's that they can read their Trainers minds" Billie smiled, "Now let's continue"

"Scrafty, use Crunch!" Judai called, another Hyper Beam slammed into Scrafty before it could get anywhere near to Espeon,

"Scrafty, use Outrage!" Judai smiled and Billie chuckled before Espeon used a Psychic attack to throw the Outraging Scrafty against a wall, a Hyper Beam following after, defeating it.

"Return Scrafty!" Judai frowned, "Go Infernape!"

A Wave of Pyschic Energy slammed into it in an instant, sending it flying backwards,

"Flare Blitz!" Judai called, as Infernape ran forward it was thrown back by a Psychic attack, it fell to the ground and looked up, "Blast Burn!"

The Ultimate Fire attack came forth and Espeon stood there ready for it, As that attack hit Espeon sent forth the biggest wave of Psychic power yet, easily defeating Infernape,

"What was that?" Judai asked,

"Mirror Coat, a rather nasty attack that reflects all Special attacks damage against you, in double" Billie replied, smiling.

"Return Infernape, go Breloom!" Judai smiled, "Thunder Punch!"

Breloom ran forward and managed to land an attack, leaving Espeon Paralyzed, but thanks to its ability, it paralyzed Breloom before its Toxic Orb could cut in.

"Return Espeon!" Billie called, "Alakazam, your turn!"

"Alakazam, use Psychic!" Billie called and the Psychic Pokemon sent forth an attack which slammed into Breloom, defeating the muchly weakened Pokemon.

"Go Machamp!" Judai called, "Use Dynamic Punch!"

The attack missed by Alakazam sent a Psychic attack against the Fighting type, defeating it in one fell blow,

"Lucario, your my only hope!" Judai called as a Golden Lucario appeared before him, "Dark Pulse!"

The attack hit Alakazam, nearly defeating it, "Psychic!" Billie called and that attack hit Lucario, weakening it,

"Dark Pulse!" Judai called and the attack flew forward, the attack hit into Alakazam, defeating it at last.

"Mew your up!" Billie called "Flame Thrower!"

The Fire attack flew forward and defeated the weakened Lucario,

"Toxicroak, your turn!" Judai frowned,

"Mew, Psychic!" Billie called and the attack critically hit Toxicroak, defeating it.

"I'm sorry Judai, please do try again though" Billie smiled walking out of the arena as Judai took the other exit,

"One left, lets see If Alistair will be Melissa like Holly beat PC" Damien smirked until he noticed a Blaziken behind him, "Be right back"

With that Damien ran off, chased close on his heels by Blaziken.

* * *

**Ok, so there's two More Legend Trials but lets see if the Final Trial can be won!**

**Zapdos' Out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Trial of Legends (Part 3)

**Backness!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Trail of Legends (Part 3)**

* * *

It was with a determined look that Melissa walked into the arena, Alistair already awaiting her.

"Hello Alistair, lets see if you can defeat me" Melissa smiled as she withdrew a Pokeball, throwing it into the air, revealing Gyarados.

"Tyranitar, go!" Alistair called as the Tyranitar roared, looking over at Gyarados.

"Tyranitar, use Stealth Rock!" Alistair smiled, as rocks flew forward landing all over Melissa's field.

"Gyarados, use Waterfall!" Melissa called and Gyarados rushed forward, using its raw Power to hit into Tyranitar, weakening it.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!" Alistair called, and the stones from beheath Gyarados rose up and hit into Gyarados, which collapsed onto the ground, "Critical hit I do believe"

"Don't get cocky" Melissa frowned, returning her Gyarados, "Kingdra, your turn!"

Kingdra appeared and looked dangerously at Tyranitar, which seemed to laugh at the Dragon.

"Tyranitar, Outrage!" Alistair called,

"Kingdra, repeat in kind, Outrage!" Melissa called,

The two pokemon rushed towards each other, slamming into each other, Tyranitar and Kingdra both looked back at the other and collapsed,

"Damien, stop it!" Melissa called in an instant the Masters were all on the field,

"What did I do?" Damien asked,

"Using the Draco Plate to influence the match" Melissa growled,

"Matches go far too slow for my liking… so yeah… I sped it up a bit" Damien shrugged,

"Any objections if I take him for a long walk off a short pier?" Billie asked, and a chorus of No's sprang up, as both Billie and Damien vanished.

"Now shall the battle recontinue?" Ryan asked,

"I think, to make it fair, that Melissa be given another Pokemon to use in the battle" Chris replied,

"No" Melissa shook her head, "I will continue with one Pokemon"

"If that is your wish, now I'm off to fix up the grand Ball Room" Chris smiled, "I'll need some assistance"

"I'll come, anything to get away from Dragon Brains when he returns" PC nodded,

"Lets go!"

With that the Masters all seemed to vanish in seconds, as If they'd never been there.

"Now, Suicune, Go!" Melissa called and the mighty Suicune stood there,

"As my sister faced Entei, now I must face Suicune!" Alistair smiled, "Now go Regirock!"

With that Regirock burst forth and stood there, ready for battle,

"Suicune, use Hydro Pump!" Melissa called,

"Regirock, Head Smash!" Alistair called,

The two attacks flew at one another, Hydro Pump slamming into Regirock which in turn hit into Suicune,

"Now Regirock, use Lock-on!" Alistair called,

"What could you be planning?" Melissa scowled, "Suciune, use Hydro Pump once again!"

The Water attack hit Regirock, weakening it.

"Now Regirock…. Its time, Zap Cannon!" Alistair roared and the Electric attack slammed forward hitting the water type, sending it flying backwards,

"Suicune?" Melissa asked as Suicune leapt up, "Hydro Pump!"

"Regirock, dodge and use Lock-On!" Alistair called and Regirock formed a wall of rock that the Hydro Pump hit and destroyed, "Now lets finish it, Zap Cannon!"

With that the Electric attack flew forth once more, defeating Suicune,

"Well done, Pokemon Master Alistair, Rock Master of Kanto" Melissa smiled as she looked over, returning the defeated Suciune.

"Now then, the Party can begin!" Pc smiled appearing from the door,

"I thought you went to prepare the dinning hall?" Melissa asked,

"Hmm? Oh its done, turns out that's where Billie and Damien really went" Chris smiled, "Billie was supervising while Damien did the last touches.

"Holly, come on out!" Melissa called as Holly appeared by one door, she smiled and rushed over to her brother,

"There is someone we would like you to meet" Sam smiled as a tall graceful women appeared before them,

"Its you, the women who told us to absorb the Plates!" Holly gasped,

"Hello children, and yes it is I" She smiled, "I am Arceus"

"As in…" Alistair began

"As in the Mother of us all, yes" Arceus smiled, "and you are my children, everyone of you"

"Will you be coming to the party Mother?" Rowan asked,

"I think I shall, Dialga keeps telling me that I need to get out and see my people more" Arceus smiled,

"Good, we've already contacted your family on your behalf, they don't know the result of the battle until the parties end but they have confirmed they will be coming" Pierce told them,

"What do we do as Pokemon Masters?" Holly asked,

"Well, there is two things you can do" Melissa told them, "either be a standard Master and sit on your throne all day, or…."

"Or?" Alistair asked,

"Or join us, we love tweaking the nose of the League, and this will rile them up good and proper" Ryan smiled,

"How much trouble would it get you in?" Holly asked,

"Oh not much, we've done way, way worse" Damien smiled reappearing with Billie.

"We'd be honoured to join you, your so Strong and skilled" Alistair smirked,

"No need for flattery" Billie told them, "and the party starts in an hour, we'd best be getting ready, if you follow that corridor over there, you'll come out where the Masters outfitters are, and they will… get you ready"

With that all the Masters (minus Holly and Alistair) vanished leaving them with Arceus,

"Hmm, I best check on Dialga, the last time I left him alone for ten minutes, well… you know what the seventies were like" Arceus shuddered and vanished,

"We did it!" Holly smiled looking at Alistair,

"Yeah we did, now this corridor here?" Alistair smiled as he walked out of the arena and into a long corridor he'd not seen before.

* * *

**(In the Grand Dining Room)**

The League representatives all stood around chatting a new face amoung them,

"Hey couz, why'd you drag me all the way over here from Kalos?" she asked,

"Because I thought it would do you good to meet friends of the family" Cynthia replied looking at the league representatives, each in suits or dresses, she smiled as she saw Nate in a dress as he'd lost a bet with his Rival Hue saying he'd have to wear one for an hour.

"But its boaring!" the new face growled,

"Enough Lucy, you may be a Pokemon Master but I'm still older" Cynthia frowned looking down at her cousin.

"I'd win in a battle though" Lucy smirked,

"Doubtful, what was the result last time?" Cynthia asked, "6 defeated of yours, three of mine"

"That was over a year ago!" Lucy growled, walking away to try and chat to Red who seemed to blank out the whole conversation, until a pair of figures walked into the room,

"Where are our children?" The Women screeched,

"And who are your children?" Misty asked,

"Holly Yukari and Alistair Yukari" the Man replied,

"They will be up shortly, there just finishing up there last details now" Ethan told them,

"We heard there were fatalities here, they are alive then?" The women replied,

"Of course they are!" N replied,

"The King of Plasma!" The Women shrieked,

"Listen, N was cleared of the charges, he was brain washed by Ghetsis!" Hilda replied, hands on hips,

"This is gunna be a long hour" Nate sighed as he watched the group argue, deciding to slip off and try and get out of the dress

* * *

**And Scene! **


	16. Chapter 16: The Mastership Ball

**And here it is the Final Chapter of Arc 2… not sad to see this arc over, cos I hated it, literally wanted to finish it so badly, but oh wells…**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Mastership Ball.**

* * *

It had been an hour and a half since the first guests had arrived and the party was in full swing, the only people to be missing was the Masters and New Masters. Johan, Judai and Alexander were all standing chatting to some people.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we of the Pokemon League welcome you!" a voice called and everyone turned, trying to find the source, but no obvious person appeared, "I Am very pleased to announce that the Pokemon Masters have just arrived in the building, so let us welcome them!"

In an instant one wall vanished to reveal ten figures standing looking imperial, each wearing a suit or dress, Each had a darkened colour of their element, Ryan's suit was Black, Damien's deep Blue, Chris' was Sunshine Yellow, PC had a dark red suit, Pierce was grey, Rowan was A sort of Silky grey, Sam's was deep green, Jesse had a deep Brown suit, Melissa dress was sky Blue and Billie's dress was Purple.

"So welcome, Dark, Dragon, Fire, Grass, Water, Electric, Psychic, Steel, Normal and Fighting!" The Voice called and the Masters walked out,

"And presenting the New Pokemon Masters of Kanto!" Billie called as Holly and Alistair walked out next to the Masters Holly wearing an white dress that was cut around her knees and Alistair in a White Suit.

With them now in the room, they all became the focus of many people, each Master had a group of people around them and they were talking to them, though Holly and Alistair attracted the biggest crowd, they both also noticed the other Masters looking over to check if they needed to be rescued from the ever growing crowd.

An hour into the party and the attention on the Masters had dwindled and they were to be found wandering around the hall, most looking rather bored until someone brought them a glass of Champaign and they started to realise it was a party, then they started to watch the guests enjoying themselves.

Billie was on a slightly raised platform, watching Damien chase a Pachirisu around the hall, as it had stolen his drink, she chuckled softly as she looked around, Chris seemed to be making polite conversation with Cynthia while a smaller girl was trying to get Cynthia's attention, but failing misrubly.

Ryan was standing outside enjoying to cool dark air, Sam was dragging Alistair away from the punch bowl before he could drink any, Holly and Pierce were standing chatting near to a window, Melissa was speaking with Misty, and PC was worryingly no-where to be seen, Billie used her powers to determine that PC was outside setting up fireworks.

She smiled as everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and N seemed to be holding his own in the room, some people talking with him despite many avoiding him as he was the Ex-King of Team Plasma.

Billie almost jumped as someone appeared next to her, his hair was tied back as he looked around the room,

"Is she here?" He asked,

"She is, haven't seen her in ages" Billie replied,

"Well I'll have to find her, Dialga wants to come to the party, but he's grounded" Mewtwo replied, walking in amongst the crowd's, easily managing not to bump into anyone,

"Dam that Pachirisu!" Damien cursed, walking over to Billie, "I bet Chris set it up to steal my drink"

Billie looked over at Chris, where indeed a Pachirisu sat on his shoulder, Damien's cup in its small arms

"I doubt it" Billie replied looking back to Damien, who shrugged.

"I'm going to see if PC needs any help, might even find that Pachirisu on the way" Damien smirked evilly as he walked off, Billie chuckled again watching as everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves,

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Over at the other side of the Room, Chris was now looking into the sky, he smiled as clouds started to form everywhere except for where the fireworks where being set up, he breathed a sigh of relief, soon he'd be back controlling the storms again.

Outside PC was chasing a Pachirisu who had 'borrowed' his matches, deciding that it was safer than using his powers, the Pachirisu also seemed to be carrying a small glass, which contents were spilling everywhere as it ran.

"Get back here!" PC roared, as he noticed Damien walking towards them,

"Get that Pachirisu!" Damien called, sending out all six of his Dragon's, PC following suit as all six fire types appeared, all towering above the small mouse.

All was chaos for the next few minutes, until all the two Masters knew was that their Pokemon were all about to dog pile the small mouse, and ended up in a massive heap,

"That got it!" Damien smirked, his smile fell when he saw Pachirisu popped its head out of the pile and ran back inside, the cup still in its hands,

"I Don't think I'll ever catch that guy" Damien sighed, "Want a hand with the fireworks?"

"No, I'm fine!" PC smiled, looking around at the fireworks, "You can drag everyone out here to watch though"

"Consider it done" Damien chuckled, rushing back inside.

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone walked out of the door, the Masters all stood to one side Damien growling at Chris' shoulder, where Pachirisu sat, drinking from the cup.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in celebration of the crowing of two new Masters, we present… this!" PC Called, as a massive display of fireworks started, he rushed back to the side of the other Masters, watching the display, he too frowned at the little Pokemon who seemed to be enjoying everything.

After twenty minutes the display ended and everyone cheered, clearly they had enjoyed the show, most people walked back inside of the building, leaving the masters and Arceus alone,

"Hello children" Arceus smiled, she had her hair tied into a bun atop her had and a long white dress on with a small gold crown design.

"Mother" all but Alistair and Holly nodded to her,

"This has to be the best party I have been to in many centuries, admittedly, I haven't been to many parties in the last few" Arceus smiled,

"Well, anytime we have a party, you are welcome to come" Ryan smiled,

"That is most kind" Arceus smiled, "Now to keep an eye of Mewtwo, he seems to go very odd when someone gives him tea"

"How odd?" Billie asked

"He start's to worship them" Arceus replied with a small hum.

"We'll be in soon" PC nodded to Arceus as she rushed off.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked,

"Well Lisa mentioned that Archaos' followers have started to move in another region, I for one want to stop them" Chris replied,

"I'll join you, Archaos cannot be allowed to get a foothold anywhere, if he does, then he will return" Billie nodded,

"As shall I, and I think everyone agrees, we need to find out where their making their plans" Ryan agreed.

"I'll go and scout from the clouds, catch you all later!" Chris smiled as a bolt of lightning came crashing down and as quickly as it had come, it had gone, along with Chris, leaving behind a single note,

_Meet you at the Tower in 2 days…_

The Masters all looked around, deciding to head back inside, they came across the women who had been trying to get Cynthia's attention,

"HI!" She called and several of them winced as they tried to protect their ear drums.

"Hello" Ryan nodded as the rest of the Masters noticed something happening at the back of the hall and rushed to stop it.

"I'm Lucy, Fairy Master of Kalos!" Lucy told him,

"My Names Ryan, Dark Master of Johto" Ryan replied, watching the other Masters argue with a middle age couple, Holly and Alistair hiding behind Damien and PC.

"Cool! Didn't think there would be so many Masters here, Cousin Cynthia and Diantha are around somewhere…." Lucy replied, looking around, as Cynthia walked towards the couple and a pair of loud noises echoed over them, Ryan turned to see the couple each holding a cheek and Cynthia shaking one hand

"HOW DARE YOU!" A Female voice boomed and Ryan turned to see the female of the couple screaming at Cynthia, who looked unfazed, every head now turned to face the argument,

Ryan walked forward and looked over,

"What is going on here?" Ryan asked,

"These… People…. Won't let me take our children back home, where they belong!" Mrs. Yukari told him angrily,

"And I told them that we don't want to go!" Alistair replied,

"Well then, that's settled, they don't want to go, so you can't force them" Ryan nodded,

"I am their mother and they are underage!" Mrs. Yukari told them,

"I told them that being Pokemon Masters now meant they did not have any power over their children anymore, which is when she kicked off and Cynthia… slapper her" PC added in a sigh,

"Well then there is no more discussion a Master is not just a Master of their tower, but also of themselves, they must decide what type of person to become and what sort of life to lead" Ryan replied,

"I AM THEIR MOTHER, THEY WILL COME HOME THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Yukari screamed,

"or what?" Damien asked, "There are two of you, and….." he turned around and counted, "11 Masters, and an ex-Champion, do you think you stand a chance against all of us?"

"I will fight with everything I have!" Mr. Yukari roared,

"Then let us take this to the arena" Melissa smiled and within ten minutes they were all gathered in the Arena,

"To make this fair, we will each only use one Pokemon" Damien smiled, each of the Masters took out a single Pokeball, their opponents took out all six of theirs.

"Wigglytuff, Nidoqueen, Gothitelle, Unfezant, Weavile, Cloyster!" Mrs. Yukari called,

"Gyarados, Tyranitar, Luxray, Arcanine, Rhydon, Onix!" Mr. Yukari smiled,

"How far do we want to go?" Alistair asked,

"Lets make this Legendarily difficult" Ryan smiled at the code.

"Regirock!" Alistair smiled,

"Registeel!" Rowan smiled,

"Regice!" Holly nodded,

"Darkrai!" Ryan called,

"Mew!" Billie smiled,

"Latios!" Damien called,

"Entei!" PC Called,

"Keldeo!" Jesse called,

"Suciune!" Melissa smiled,

"Celebi!" Sam called,

"Meloetta!" Pierce smirked,

"Still want to continue?" Holly asked as the assembled Legendary Pokemon in front of them.

"Naturally!" both Mr. and Mrs. Yukari called,

"Head Smash!"

"Iron Head!"

"Ice Punch!"

"Dark Pulse!"

"Psychic!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Flare Blitz!"

"Secret Sword!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Leaf Storm!"

"Relic Song!"

"Thunder!" a voice called and they turned to see Chris walk forward,

"I can't leave you alone for ten minutes?"

The Twelve attacks flew forward as the Masters all glowed, empowering the attacks, until they hit their targets, each defeating one of their opponents, leaving the two Yukari adults stunned at the power of the Pokemon before them.

"Flee" PC snarled and within a minute, both of the and their Pokemon had vanished.

"Now back to the party!" Damien smiled,

"Did you find Archaos' followers?" Ryan asked Chris

"I Bumped into Rayquaza, he told me about Team Flare about to rise in a far distant region called Kalos, my guess is that they are Archoas' follower's" Chris replied,

"Then we best go to the tower to prepare" Ryan nodded,

"Indeed, but first we have a party to finish!" Billie smiled appearing from no-where.

"Kalos will be a whole new Adventure!" Ryan smiled, and they all rushed off.

* * *

**and its done!**


End file.
